


Learning Curve

by blackchaps



Series: The Curve Series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Coffee, Dom/sub, Duct Tape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns from both Ziva and Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Takes place directly after Boxed In, and yes, I took liberties. This was my third NCIS story, and I let it ramble a bit, trying to get a feel for characters. Ziva still eludes me.

********

It wasn't a real shock, not like say... someone being shot right next to you, but it surprised him all the same. It was a shame that his mouth dropped open, and of course he saw McGee's smirk. Glancing around at everyone, laughing and smiling, he focused on Ziva's face last.

She looked proud of herself. He checked again. Yes, that was definitely pride, and he wondered what he'd done to be on the deserving end of whatever little lesson she thought he deserved.

He tilted his head, able to think of a few things, but he'd apologized for most of them. She hadn't needed to resort to this. Even McGee wouldn't have thrown a party without him. Wait. Did McGee throw parties? Tony wasn't sure.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice cut through the chatter. "You okay?"

"Sure, Boss." Tony took off the sling and threw it, more of a toss really, to McGee. He laughed, mostly at McGee's confused face. "Hey, I need to change my shirt. You guys know how I hate my own blood." Leaning, he scooped up his backpack. His head spun for a moment, but that was hunger more than anything. "Be right back."

Dodging around Ziva, who hadn't lost her smirk, he made sure not to knock his arm against anyone. It did sorta hurt. He'd had worse, but he really hated being injured. He pulled to a stop at the water fountain and popped a pain pill. His first one, and he wouldn't feel guilty about it.

"Hey, Tony, seen Dr. Mallard?"

Tony turned, not bothering to smile. "Not too far from Gibbs, Palmer." He didn't stick around any longer, heading down the stairs for a couple of levels and catching the elevator from there. His car was out front, waiting on Ziva to drive him home, cook him dinner, and he hated to leave it, but she had the keys. Instead, he hailed a cab.

********

"Tony's wound isn't excessive?" Ducky asked in a quiet voice.

"Thought you looked at it, Duck?" Jethro gestured at the sling in McGee's hand.

Ducky frowned. "That's why I came up here, but I'm fairly certain I don't approve of him abandoning medically-sanctioned equipment before I've even commented on the wound."

"He went to the restroom," McGee said. "He'll be back, whining for attention."

"I'll go get him," Abby said with a big smile, and Jethro followed her without thinking about it. Abby came out of the head faster than she'd gone inside. "Gibbs, he's not in there." She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Jethro shrugged. "You did good work today."

"I was a wreck!" She smiled big, ponytails bouncing. "So where's Tony?"

"He'll turn up." Jethro steered her to the elevator and sent her on her way. By the time he turned around, Palmer and Ducky were having a discussion about whether the department could afford a Garmin - whatever that was - and they were quickly out of earshot.

He'd no more than found his coffee before Ziva was standing in front of him with that look on her face - the one that always made him sigh.

"Tony?"

"Nope." Jethro sat at his desk to clean up a few odds and ends. There was no rush. He'd get there.

"McGee, go drag Tony out of the restroom. I do not have all day."

Hiding his smile behind his coffee, he saw McGee pause and Ziva waved her hands before pushing him aside to do it herself. McGee made one of those faces that made Tony laugh, and Jethro shut down his computer.

"He is not there!"

"You sure?" McGee tapped a few keys, and the plasma pulled up the outside surveillance camera, showing Tony's car.

"I will find him, and when I do, I will twist his sore arm." Ziva looked fierce.

Jethro saluted them with his coffee. "Good night. Go home at some point." He would have words with Ziva later, but it could wait until she was ready.

********

Being rich was something Tony missed every day of his life, and never more than when he was sick or injured. Money made everything easier, especially pain. He rarely played the 'if only' game, but on nights like these, he wanted to demand his inheritance. Call up his father and tell him... things.

"That'll be eighteen bucks."

Tony gave him a twenty, told him to wait, and made his way to his apartment. He put together a quick duffel bag without thinking, and his phone rang about the time he was going back out the door.

"My place, not that crappy hotel," Gibbs growled.

"Boss," Tony sighed.

Gibbs hung up on him. Tony liked that crappy hotel. It had room service, and the DiNozzo name got him a discount that made it affordable as long as he was willing to eat ramen for the next month, and he was definitely ready to do that to get away from Ziva for a couple of days.

Settling into the cab, his phone rang again, and this time he turned it off. "Hotel Del Royal," he said, taking his life in his own hands.

*********

"Tony is not at his apartment or answering his phone." Worry laced her voice.

Gibbs tried to sound patient. He really did. "He's off the grid."

"Why? Why would he do that? I was going to cook for him!"

"Really?" Gibbs didn't wait for her to answer that. "Leave his car at his apartment. He'll be at work on Monday. Don't worry."

"You are sure?"

"He came to work when he was barely over the plague. That arm is nothing." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and listened. He'd been expecting the sound of Tony's footsteps overhead for the last ten minutes. His phone rang again, and he nearly tossed it in the trash. "What?"

"She wants me to find him, Boss."

"Tell her no, McGee." Gibbs hung up and immediately dialed Abby. "Abby," he said, putting a wealth of meaning in that one name.

"I wouldn't, Gibbs, and I'm hurt you'd call to remind me."

"You are?"

"No, because I was getting ready to do it. I wouldn't have told Ziva, but I was curious. You know he has his cell phone off, right? He could disappear in the city, using cash only." She took a deep breath.

"Abby!"

"Sorry, Boss. Tony wants some time; he can have it! Bye!"

Gibbs pressed his phone into his forehead. He'd made that rule about never being unavailable for a reason, but Tony knew he was on the injured list so he wouldn't be called anyway. Picking up the hand plane, Gibbs worked and listened to the floor above him for another ten minutes before giving up.

"He's going to regret that decision."

*********

Room service was first on his list, even before porn, and he enjoyed every bite because he was pretty sure he was going to pay for it in more than money. His cell phone, he kept off, but his spidey sense was tingling. Ziva was after him. Hopefully, McGee would grow a backbone.

The movie he found was one he'd only seen twice and relaxing amid a pile of pillows - arm propped up - he would've been content, but Gibbs was not going to be happy, and that was always a bad thing.

The waiting made him fidgety, but the pain pill smoothed out the edges, and he could be forgiven for occasionally glancing at the door. When Gibbs opened it - how did he do that so fast? - and walked, more of a stomp, to the bed, Tony went ahead and groaned very loudly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs growled.

Tony cringed. He wasn't sure why because it was exactly what he'd been expecting, but he cringed. He didn't have a carefully planned speech, so he winged it. "I wanted to eat first. I was coming right over. I swear."

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"Ziva's at your house," Tony said, sure of it.

Gibbs frowned. "So? That doesn't mean I'd have given you up!"

"You might've thought it was funny, and I don't want to talk to her." Tony focused on the movie again. "That whole semper fi thing doesn't apply to me." Pain hit him first, and his sore body obeyed without asking his permission. "Hey! Ow! Stop that!"

The blue eyes looked right through him, and Tony shifted on his knees, wanting his bed back. He also wasn't sure why he was kneeling. Gibbs' hand didn't loosen its grip in Tony's hair, if anything the grip tightened, and Tony felt his neck protest. "Boss!"

"Would you care to start over?" Gibbs roared. "From the beginning?" He gave Tony a hard shake.

Catching hold of his arm and taking a deep breath, Tony stared up at him. Everything in his life came to an abrupt halt and then spun in a quick circle. He swallowed hard, knowing that he wasn't exactly a deep thinker and it was possible he'd missed something vital. Evidence piled up, facts pulled together, and the truth nudged its way to the front of his brain.

"Oh, crap." Tony cradled his arm a bit tighter. He cleared his throat and tried again. A squeak wasn't what he was trying for, so he shut his mouth. There was a decision to make here, and now that he understood his choices, it was very easy, not much he wanted more.

The silence above him was far from reassuring, and he'd seen this play out several different ways in all the cheap porno movies. Being quiet was very hard, and he gasped with relief when Gibbs put his hand under Tony's arm and lifted.

"Sit."

Tony sat on the side of the bed. He couldn't quite catch his breath, and his head felt all wobbly. Gibbs took him by the jaw, and their eyes met.

"You get it now, Tony?"

"Got it." Tony couldn't quite believe it, but he got it. That realization led to the knowledge that he needed to apologize. "Sorry, Boss, won't happen again."

"Which part?" Gibbs kept hold of him.

"The disobeying part, the sass part, and the part where I insulted you." Tony didn't blink or look away. He meant every word. "Especially that part."

Slowly, Gibbs nodded and released him. "If you want to sulk, you can do it at my place. You don't make enough to afford this dump." He snapped his fingers. "Now, DiNozzo."

Protesting was a complete waste of time now that Tony understood the depth of their relationship. He quickly re-packed his stuff and turned off the TV. "I'm ready."

"I think maybe you are. Took you long enough." Gibbs snorted. "Did you think I was joking when I said I owned you?" Gibbs opened the door and pointed for him to go first.

"Actually, no. I just thought you meant at work, which is fine. Better than fine. Wait. Did you mean at work?" He almost felt the pain before the wap on the back of his head. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"My pleasure." Gibbs paid the bill, and Tony wanted to protest but he could see a dangerous gleam in Gibbs' eyes and decided to shut up. The car wasn't too far, and Tony leaned his head back, shutting his eyes for a moment and trying to let his world settle. Gibbs had a way of throwing him for a loop, and tonight was the biggest rollercoaster yet.

"Arm?"

"Still attached." Tony didn't open his eyes. "Ziva hates me. I gotta admit; I didn't see that coming. I mean, I know I'm annoying. Hell, I even annoy myself sometimes, and Kate said I was nosy, but seriously, Boss, Ziva hates me."

Gibbs popped open his phone and pressed a number. "Ducky, can you stop by my place and take a look at DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed but didn't protest. It wouldn't do any good. Gibbs wrapped his hand possessively around the back of Tony's neck. "Don't even think about making a break for it."

"Never, Boss." Tony unclipped his seatbelt. "I'm all yours." He meant that, and he was glad that Gibbs didn't snort in disbelief. Gibbs nodded and got out of the car. Tony followed. That was what he did. He always had Gibbs' six. Realistically, he knew this wouldn't last, but right now it felt good to be wanted for a change.

Gibbs steered him to the sofa. "Sit."

"Do I get a collar?" Tony figured this'd earn him a slap. "Sit, Tony. Stay, Tony. Roll over and show your belly, Tony."

The movement was fast enough to make him gasp. Gibbs traced his blunt finger around Tony's neck. "Yes."

Quips and comebacks stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, and Gibbs put his finger over Tony's lips. "Lie down. Not a word."

The words were soft but forceful, and Tony did as he was told. He wasn't stupid, even if McGee would argue about that. The doorbell rang, and Tony flinched but didn't get up to run. Gibbs moved away to get it, and Tony resisted the urge to peek over the back of the sofa.

"He is here?" Ziva's voice could make babies cry.

"You watched me bring him inside." Gibbs sounded calm. "Go home. That's an order, Ziva."

"I do not understand what has happened."

"Go home." Gibbs shut the door. Tony let out a sigh of relief - safe at last. Gibbs came back to him. "Ziva will make Monday hell."

Tony shrugged. He didn't care, not right now, not while he was here. He'd worry about it on Monday. Right now, he was more worried about being collared and chained to a doghouse. "Do you have a doghouse?"

"Got a boat." Gibbs flashed him a smile. "Ziva taught you a lesson."

"That she hates me?" Tony smiled up at him. "A lot?" He toed off his shoes without getting up.

"That she can hurt you, so you'd better be nice." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Arm hurts." Tony distinctly remembered her body pressed against his during the ricochet. "She wants me."

"Ya think?" Gibbs laughed and went to a cabinet. He popped open a drawer. "You want silver studs?"

"What?" Tony couldn't help but contrast Ziva's warmth to Gibbs' chilly exterior. Gibbs was either ice cold or burning hot, not much in between. "Is Ziva going to get me?"

"Your choice. Won't matter between us." Gibbs strode to him. "Ready?"

Eyeballing the collar, Tony took a minute to think. This felt right, but he usually screwed this sort of thing up. "Does Abby wear your collar?"

"Yes." Gibbs helped him sit up and fastened it around Tony's neck without asking again.

"You two are... um, really?" Tony didn't blink when Gibbs tried to stare him down. "No, huh?"

"No. She needs grounding. So do you." Gibbs tugged the loop of the plain, black collar. "When you're here, wear it."

"I can do that." Tony reached up to touch the leather. "So... we're not going to...?"

"You're not Abby."

The doorbell rang again as Tony's groin tightened. He'd have had to be deaf to miss the world of sexual innuendo in those three words. "You're going to be gentle, right?"

Gibbs smirked and went to get the door. "Hey, Ducky."

"You rounded up our lost lamb in record time." Ducky stopped, stared, and then looked disgusted. "Did you bandage that yourself? What a ridiculous thing!"

Tony wasn't going to answer that. He'd been sure that Ducky was going to comment about the collar. Ducky always seemed to surprise Tony.

"Let's get it off, and then I can fix you right up. You had Ziva worried, my dear boy." Ducky cut the bandage off quickly and efficiently. "Ah, nothing but a scratch." He lifted Tony's arm and noticed the wince. "Range of movement, please?"

"He means move your arm," Gibbs growled when Tony didn't move.

"Oh." Tony clamped his mouth shut and did his best to look casual.

Ducky looked at Gibbs. "Cracked, at the least. Right here." He drew his finger down Tony's arm from shoulder to elbow. "Mr. DiNozzo, I thought you went to the hospital?"

"Ambulance looked at him," Gibbs said before Tony could open his mouth. "First responders."

"The level of training they receive is dreadful. Frankly, I blame you, Jethro. The young man was obviously injured. Were you too busy gloating over your excellent dinner with Ziva to notice?"

Tony blinked several times and considered crawling under the sofa.

"You were there too!" Gibbs shot back.

"She told me that Anthony had a date. I had no reason to believe otherwise." Ducky gave a sniff. He quickly fashioned a much smaller bandage and taped it in place. "Really, Jethro, allowing your team to hurt each other in this fashion is beneath you. Now, Anthony, you and I are going to find an x-ray machine."

"Not without me you're not," Gibbs snarled.

"I'm fine, Boss. Really." Tony raised his hands, controlling his gasp. He could see that neither of them believed him. "Okay, maybe not."

"My car. Move."

Scrambling, Tony put on his shoes and hurried, but he wasn't fast enough to get far enough ahead that he couldn't hear.

"Collaring the poor lad? Jethro."

"He needs it. Wants it. Butt out, Ducky."

They were still bickering when Tony got to the car, and he was relieved that Ducky had his own car to drive. He had a few things to say, but nothing was coming out, and his brand new collar was heavy as an anchor. Gibbs had made no move to take it off, and Tony hoped this wasn't a test. He usually failed those.

Gibbs' phone chimed. "What is it, Abby?"

Tony stole a look over at him.

"We'll talk later. Go home, Abby." Gibbs snapped the phone shut. "I can't decide if she needs more caffeine or less."

"I wouldn't even want to guess." A creepy feeling stole over him, and he had to ask, "Does Ziva sport one of these?" He flipped his collar.

Gibbs favored him with a true glare and floored it. Tony decided to take that as a no, but he wasn't going to assume. He'd do some investigating. They beat Ducky to the hospital, and as usual, their badges got them a front row seat at Bethesda.

Ducky showed up soon after, and he had real clout. Tony blushed four times, thinking about how he must look wearing a dog collar, but it didn't get him out of x-rays.

"Cracked, as I suspected. Jethro, you have my permission to smack the back of Agent DiNozzo's head if you see him without his sling. The arm must be immobilized for it to heal."

"Ah, damn." Tony ducked his head, already feeling the smacks to come. "Boss," he whined.

"No cast?"

"They're not effective in these types of breaks, Jethro." Ducky shook his head. "Immobilization, plenty of rest and fluids, and no tussling."

Tony snatched his shirt and fumbled it on, trying not to wince. It was possible that Ducky was right about the arm. "Tussling?"

"Roughhousing."

"I like roughhousing." Tony tugged the collar to settle it. It was going to take some getting used to, but he already liked it.

"My point exactly." Ducky turned to face Gibbs squarely. "I have to get back to Mother. Walk me to my car while the lad signs his paperwork."

Relieved they were talking about him out of earshot, Tony escaped to the nurse's station. Spotting one he knew, he waved her over. "Marcy, get me out of here, please."

"Tony, did you run off again? You know the doctors hate that." She giggled. "I'll walk you back and make sure your paperwork is done. Deal?"

"I'm not hurt. I swear," Tony lied, going with her. "You look good. Brad treating you right?"

"I'll tell him you asked." She shooed back onto the table. "What'd you do?"

"Got trapped in a truck. There were shots, pallets, bumpy ride. The usual." Tony smiled, holding his arm tight to his chest. "No big deal."

Marcy grinned. "I like the new neckwear. You and Abby dating?"

"Yes!" Tony seized on that excuse. "She likes the look." He swallowed. "On me."

The doctor coming back interrupted any more of his rambling. They agreed that he'd wear the sling, and the doctor left quickly.

"You'll wear it," Gibbs said. "No arguments."

"Sure, Boss." Tony stuck his tongue out at Marcy, who rolled her eyes in disbelief. With Marcy's help, they were leaving the hospital fifteen minutes later. "Where to now?"

"Work. To get the sling. Are you being a moron on purpose?"

"Yes." Tony laughed. "No, really, I don't want to go into work."

"I'll get it. You'll sit in the car like a good boy." Gibbs opened the car door for him. Tony settled himself carefully and buckled. The ride didn't take long, and Gibbs was gone quickly, and Tony pulled the visor down to stare at the collar in the mirror.

"I can be a good boy," Tony said softly, laughing.

*********

"McGee, where the hell did you put the sling?" Jethro stood in front of Tony's desk, still fuming over Ducky's comments. Tony had needed to learn that lesson before he fell into the sack with Ziva. Sex was one thing; trust was another, and Tony couldn't confuse the two with her. She'd cut him.

McGee still hadn't answered. He started tossing drawers. "I threw it at Ziva!"

"If I have to go back to the hospital, I'm not going to be happy!" Jethro got within range to smack him. "Ducky says the whiner broke his arm," he said with a certain bite, enjoying the guilt that flashed across McGee's face. "If I yell at him loud enough, I might get him to wear it. Find it!"

"On it, Boss!" McGee emerged triumphant from behind Ziva's desk. "She's gonna kill me."

Jethro snatched it away from him. "I thought I told you to go home."

McGee swallowed hard. "I... was going." He hurried to his desk, and Jethro went to see Abby. He owed her a sit-rep.

Her music pounded through the lab, practically shaking the foundation, and he turned it off with a flick. "Abby."

"Oh, you're here!" She threw herself at him, hugging him hard. "I thought you were at home."

"Why aren't you?" Jethro looked her up and down, wishing she'd wear less black but approving of her collar choice tonight. "Date?"

"In a few." She grinned. "That Marine you like."

Relieved, Jethro kissed her cheek. "I collared Tony," he said softly.

Her silence was complete; mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide, and Jethro wished he had a camera. She blinked. "Wow."

"Be nice to him." Jethro stole her Caf-Pow and headed for the door. "Have fun on your date."

"You too!"

He laughed, unsurprised that she knew he'd be taking Tony to bed, not tonight, but soon. He was pretty sure that Tony would demand it.

"Out of the car," Jethro said, opening Tony's door. Tony blinked up at him in astonishment but obeyed quick enough. Jethro stepped in until Tony's butt hit the back door. He put the sling on him and helped him tuck his arm away. It was obvious that it hurt, but Tony said nothing. Jethro stroked his hand down Tony's face.

"Wear your sling. If I find you without it, you get five."

"Five what?"

"You figure it out." Jethro smiled, showing teeth. He got him back in the car, handed him the soda, and shut the door. Tony had a lot to learn, but Jethro looked forward to showing him the ropes.

********

Talking didn't seem like a good decision, but the silence was no fun either. "Taking me to my apartment?" It was something to say.

"Nope." Gibbs drove faster. "I told Abby."

Tony sucked in a short breath, thinking frantically. "She won't hurt me, will she? I heard she threatened to melt McGee's guts once."

"More than once." Gibbs laughed. "She'll have something to say, dunno what."

"I'm scared. Really." Tony adjusted the sling, making a silent vow not to take it off. He didn't want five of anything that was bad from Gibbs. One head slap a day was enough. "Hey, what about rule twelve?"

"This is different. Trust me."

That didn't make any sense but was easy enough to do. Tony felt the yawn and didn't fight it. He'd had a long day.

"How'd you break it?"

Careful not to shrug - the pain pill must be wearing off - Tony thought about it. "The scratch is from a bullet, pretty sure about that. We got tossed a few times. I don't know. Maybe Ziva broke my arm, slugging me."

"Possible."

They laughed softly together.

"She did land on me sorta hard." Tony suddenly realized he was the only one laughing. He gave Gibbs a nervous look. "I didn't like it. At all."

"Right." Gibbs floored it, and Tony held his arm tight. They got there pretty damn quick, and Tony tried to get out on his own but didn't move fast enough, and Gibbs had him again. The walk into the house was a little painful, but Tony didn't complain. He did indulge in a grunt or two.

"You could've taken me home. I'll wear the sling, I promise." Tony was pretty sure he was squeaking. Gibbs shut the door hard and pointed at the sofa. He didn't wait to see if Tony obeyed, a sign of assurance that was almost annoying. Tony shucked his shoes and curled up. He was starting to fade, having been knocked around, shot at, nearly burned up, and other things he'd rather forget. Wiggling to get stretched out, he made sure his arm was in a good spot, and shut his eyes. All in all, it'd been a crazy day, and while he really had some unfinished business with Gibbs there was no way to stay awake any longer.

********

Watching Tony sleep was about as exciting as watching paint dry, but it was comforting in its own way. Seeing him collared was a real pleasure. Jethro had begun to think Tony would never get a clue. Slapping him on the back of the head should've worked. Jethro gave him a pat, tucked the blanket closer, and went to change clothes. He'd fiddle with his boat and keep an eye on him.

The night slipped away, full of sawdust and coffee, and Jethro wasn't surprised when Tony slept through the sun coming up. Another cup or two, and Tony began to mumble. Jethro went to him, sat on the coffee table, and tugged the collar gently.

"How 'bout a shower?"

"Five more minutes, Mom." Tony burrowed deeper and then sat up. "Ow!"

Jethro laughed, handing him a mug of coffee. Tony sipped it. "Thanks, Boss."

It was time to give him a few rules. "I don't like to be called 'sir,' not ever." He could see that Tony believed him. "Other than that, you do what I say, and we'll get along fine."

"Sorta like work," Tony said.

"Sorta." Jethro tousled Tony's hair. "If you change your mind, give me the collar back, and we're done. No questions, no drama."

Tony swallowed some coffee. "Can I wear it at the office like Abby does?"

"Up to you. Not in the field though." Jethro was amused at Tony's enthusiasm. "Also it might be a real turn-off for Ziva."

"But--." Tony frowned. "Honestly, Boss, you strike me as the kind who doesn't share his toys."

"Is that what you are? A toy?" Jethro asked in his deepest voice. He wanted an honest answer. Indecision flickered across Tony's face, and he hid for a moment by taking another drink of coffee. Jethro gave an inch. "I take good care of my toys, Tony."

Blowing out a quick breath, Tony smiled. "I believe that, but I'm not sure this toy wants to be passed around."

Moving quickly, Jethro smoothed his hand around Tony's neck. "I'll make you a deal. When you wear that, you're my exclusive toy. If you take it off, you can pound Ziva through the carpet all you want."

Tony's eyes flew open wide. He gulped. "What if she pounds me?"

"Your ass will be sore." Jethro had to laugh, getting to his feet and going to refill his mug. "Go hit the shower, and then I want a body check."

"Not sure what that means," Tony grumbled, "but I'm going."

"Good." Jethro gave him a swat on the ass when he was up, smiling at the loud protest. "You like it."

There was that broad smile - full of teeth - and Tony laughed. "Pretty much." He strolled from the room, as if daring Jethro to chase after him. Jethro made no move because he was pretty sure that arm still hurt like hell. He was very curious to see if Tony had the balls to wear his collar to work. It really didn't fit into the suit look that Tony had going. A gold chain might though. Jethro would keep it in mind if Tony lasted longer than six months.

No guarantees on that, no matter how eager Tony acted. Ziva might claim him, and he'd love that. Jethro sipped his coffee. He could understand the attraction, thinking about Tony's naked body. The boat could wait a minute.

********

Cursing softly, Tony snapped off the water and reached for the towel. It wasn't where he'd left it, and he swiped some water away from his face. "Boss?"

"Out."

Tony had plenty of experience with Gibbs' one word answers, and he stepped out without hesitating. He did flinch slightly when Gibbs began to towel him off. It was beyond strange. Nice, but strange, and he tried not to wiggle at the firm pressure. 

"Careful with the arm?" Tony didn't want anyone touching it, but this was Gibbs. The towel and hands wielding it were cautious, and he sucked in a deep breath when it finally hit him that he was standing in front of his boss stark naked. Gibbs wrung a deep gasp from him when the towel scrubbed a place that no boss had ever gone before.

"Better get used to it."

"I can do that." Tony smiled, relieved that he'd spend more time naked with his boss. "You, um, think you'll ever get undressed too?"

"Never know." Gibbs gave him a last swipe around the collar. "Sling."

"Sure." Tony padded over to the bed and put it on, wondering if he should get dressed but unwilling to ask. Gibbs circled him twice in a move that forced him to stand still. Tony blushed. "What?"

"Checking my property. Hold still." Gibbs slid his hand across Tony's hip. "A lot of bruises."

Instead of making some smart ass comment, Tony flexed his cock. Gibbs didn't look up from where his gaze was fixed on Tony's knee. Curious now, Tony looked too and cringed. "Ow."

"You'll live." Gibbs went behind him again. Strong hands ghosted over Tony's skin and he shivered. Gibbs laughed softly and patted him on the ass. "Under the covers. I'll bring you some food."

"There's food in the house?" Tony wanted to stay right where he was, being stroked. Reluctantly, he climbed on Gibbs' bed and made himself comfortable. He blushed under Gibbs' watchful eyes. "I'm okay, Gibbs."

"Not really, but you'll heal." Gibbs leaned close, hovering. "Stay, DiNozzo."

Grinning, Tony pushed the covers down to show his belly. Gibbs hesitated - Tony saw it - and then placed his hand squarely on Tony's skin. It felt better than three-quarters of the sex that Tony had with very forgettable women and men. Turning his hand, Gibbs skimmed his knuckles downward.

"Patience, Tony."

"Damn," Tony said with a hitch in his breath. Now would be much better than later. "Play with your toy, Boss."

Gibbs popped him gently on the back of the head. That was answer enough. Gibbs left without a word, and Tony pulled the covers up with a drawn-out groan. There wasn't time to really think about what the hell he was doing before Gibbs was back with coffee and toast. Tony didn't much like coffee, but he wasn't going to complain. He ate awkwardly, while Gibbs watched, and a few times, it was hard to swallow.

"Boss?" Raised eyebrows were all the answer Tony got, and he cleared his throat. "I like sex a lot."

"Really? I had no idea." Gibbs put his hand on Tony's thigh. Tony wanted to shove the covers down again. He fiddled with his collar instead. Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away. "I'll be gentle."

"Damn," Tony whispered, unsure of what he wanted, but he always liked it rough. Gibbs tousled Tony's hair.

"Not that gentle." Gibbs caught him by the ear. "No safeword. You okay with that?"

Surprise and panic in equal measures made his mouth drop open. "You wouldn't hurt me. I have to work."

"Exactly." Gibbs stood, taking the tray. Tony watched him strut from the room with a keen sense of both fear and anticipation curling in his stomach. Shifting, he winced as his arm pulled, and he adjusted the stupid sling. He had a pain pill in his bag, but Gibbs had told him to stay, and he hesitated, fist wrapped in the covers. Gibbs leaned against the doorjamb. "Stay means stay."

Tony nodded quickly. "Could I have a pain pill? I have one in my bag."

"Did you take one earlier?" Jethro moved to him.

"Yesterday at work." Tony wasn't going to beg, not for a pain pill. Jethro nodded, getting the pills from the duffel bag and giving him one with a swig of coffee. Tony sighed softly and settled back.

********

Jethro wasn't going to baby him for very long, but a weekend wouldn't kill either of them. The long night was starting to catch up with him - he was old, damn it - and he casually walked to his closet to undress. Tony watched him like a hawk, but he didn't put on a show. Jethro stowed his clothes efficiently, leaving on his T-shirt and boxers, and went to his side of the bed. Tony made a soft, needy sound, but it was too soon.

"I gotta sleep. You think about what you don't want me to do to you." Jethro got comfortable on his back, wanting to tie him spread-eagle, make him wait that way.

"Short list, Boss."

Jethro smiled, giving in and reaching to open the bottom drawer of his bedside table. The gag was a gentle one, and he saw from Tony's face that it wasn't a nice toy. Tony's nostrils flared, but he took it. Jethro patted him on the cheek, liking the look of it.

"Quiet, now." Jethro fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

********

Confusion, lust, and a certain worry that he never wanted to go home made up the rest of Tony's weekend. He slept. Ate, sometimes in bondage, other times kneeling, and twice in bed, hand-fed and loving it. His cock was hard enough to please two women, but Gibbs didn't touch him. Tony wanted to rut against something, anything. He'd been afraid to masturbate. Gibbs would know, and it might make him mad, and Tony liked him... not mad.

"Body check, and then I'll take you home."

"Damn," Tony whispered, sliding off the sweats he'd been forced to wear. He tried not to whimper as Gibbs circled him, looking and touching. More touching would be nice. Gibbs stopped directly across from him. Tony bit his lip. "It's been a long weekend, Boss."

Gibbs reached and brushed the tip of his finger over Tony's cock. Tony made a squeaky sound, trying not to move. He took a very deep breath and decided not to beg - this time. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and placed his palm over the tip.

"Come."

Tony sucked air, saw stars, and couldn't quite believe that he was so damn easy as he pumped out all over Gibbs' hand. His knees wobbled, and Gibbs pulled Tony's head down to rest on his strong shoulder.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony felt groggy, happy.

"Good job." Gibbs stroked Tony's hair. "Go get dressed."

Two more deep breaths, and he was able to leave Gibbs' embrace. He might not have dressed as fast as usual, but his head felt stuffed with... Gibbs, and that was a very good thing. His shirt pulled funny around his collar, and he had forgotten it was on. Going to the mirror, he stared. Damn it, now he understood why Abby always wore her collar. Gibbs was worth it. Jethro was worth it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Tony went to him and knelt because he wanted to do it. Jethro slapped him gently on the back of the head. Tony crawled on his knees a couple of inches closer. He knew Jethro had the idea, but all he did was pull him to his feet and nudge him in the direction of the door. Tony gave up on getting his hands - mouth - on Jethro's cock. He might have to beg at work tomorrow.

The ride home didn't last long enough, and he only got out because Jethro pointed. Tony opened his mouth to ask about fifteen questions, and Jethro drove away. That ended the conversation. Tony went to put in a movie and find some potato chips. He considered taking off the sling, but he didn't trust Gibbs not to make a surprise visit. If he were honest, he was hoping. It didn't happen, and he woke up at his usual six a.m. on the sofa.

"Ye-ow!" Tony yelped as he took his usual morning stretch. The shower hurt too, but he wasn't taking a pain pill today. He skipped shaving, considered taking the collar off, but decided to wait. Instead of a suit, he went casual, and he put on the damn sling. He was not pissing off Jethro - Gibbs - before they'd had sex, dirty sex. Tony pulled himself out of that fantasy, very reluctantly, and ate some cereal.

It took a few extra seconds with his bum arm to load up his backpack, but he couldn't find his keys. That led him to his door, and sure enough, there she was.

"Ziva," he said with his usual emphasis.

"Tony." She tossed his keys in the air several times. "Ready for work?"

"I'm half-dead already. Here to finish the job?" He snatched for his keys, but she was far too fast for him.

The glare from her evil eyes could've chipped ice. "Why did you sneak out of the building like a rat?" She wasn't through. "And why were you at Gibbs' house? Are you dating Abby? Why has she collared you like a dog?"

He blinked several times. "I need a scorecard," he mumbled. He locked his door and shouldered his backpack. "Fine. Kill me. I have so little to live for."

"That is true." Ziva seemed hell-bent to punish him by wrecking his car. He gritted his teeth, shut his eyes twice, and was glad he'd had a small breakfast. Getting out of the car was a real relief, but he didn't complain because she had a look on her face that meant trouble. She waited until they were in the elevator. "Tony, you will tell me why you ran out on me."

"Because you had a lovely party and invited everyone but me." Tony surprised himself by going with the truth. "You see, I have this thing called a back, and you stuck your pretty Mossad knife in it."

The elevators door opened, and he bolted for his desk before she could gut him. He tossed his backpack under his desk, turned, and she was right there. He swallowed hard, and she punched him in the arm.

This. Pain. Was. Not. Nice. Tony locked his knees and tried not to pant. He focused on her smirk, making sure he remembered. She might be lovely, sexy, but he would never fall into bed with her, not even on a bet. She liked hurting him, and not in the good way. Gibbs had been right about that lesson.

"Ziva, Tony's arm is broken," McGee whispered. It was almost funny how worried he sounded.

"I was there! It is a scratch!"

Tony sucked in some air - he needed it - and managed to get by her. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead and went to see Abby. It also gave him an excuse to lean against the cool wall of the elevator and try to get his blood pressure down to livable levels.

The music was loud, and she was in her office, but she came barreling out as soon as she saw him. She stopped on a dime, eyes wide. "He really did it."

"Yes, he did, and people think you and I are dating, and Abby, I just spent the strangest weekend of my life. In a good way. Sorta painful, but good, and you know Ziva hates me, right?"

Her eyes darted in ten directions. "Wow. What? And I don't want to know that, and yeah, I think so." She pushed a chair over to him. "Sit down. You're pale."

"Arm hurts," he mumbled, refusing to tell her why. "Should I take the collar off? He put it on, and I feel weird about..."

Abby grabbed Bert and forced the strange, plush toy into his arms. "Here. Bert makes everything better, and McGee won't like it if he thinks we're dating, not that bit matters, but he is cute." She stared at his neck, tilting her head. "If you wear it all the time, he'll take over your life. Do you want that?"

"Wow." He hadn't thought of it that way. "Maybe? No? Yes? I don't know."

"So put it in your pocket until you decide." She rested her hand on his knee. Bert farted, and Tony couldn't help but smile. He put his hand up to unsnap the collar but couldn't quite do it.

She caught him by the hand. "Have him do it. You're so submissive, Tony. I knew you liked it rough, but seriously, I had no idea."

Tony rolled his eyes and squeezed Bert. His arm still throbbed, and he wondered how long he'd be riding a desk. "I have to get upstairs. Thanks."

"I would've gotten you something with gold. I'll have to talk to him."

He gave her Bert back, slurped a long drink of her Caf-Pow, and headed for the bullpen. When the elevator doors opened, he was surprised to see Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, you late for work?"

"No, Boss." Tony reached and shut the elevator down. "I can't take it off. I tried."

"What? Your other arm is broken too?" Gibbs smirked. He brushed his fingers across Tony's neck. "I like the way you shiver. Okay, for you, I'll change the rules."

"I'm special." Tony beamed at him.

Gibbs laughed softly. "Maybe. A little." He somehow managed to press Tony back against the wall without hurting him. Tony gulped as Gibbs took him by the neck, thumbs caressing Tony's jaw. "I'll keep it. I'll decide when you wear it. If I call, you come running."

"I have lots of practice doing that." Tony licked his lips, wanting it back the instant it fell away. "I always have your six, Gibbs."

"That's what I like about you." Gibbs put the collar in his coat pocket. "How's Abby?"

"She's fine." Tony's neck felt weird, almost bare. "That's all you like about me?"

"Stop fishing for compliments." Gibbs flicked the switch and said, "McGee said Ziva hit you."

"The probie needs to learn when to shut up." Tony followed Gibbs out of the elevator. Before McGee could open his fat mouth, Gibbs' cell phone rang, and it was easy to see that they had a case.

"Gear up. We've got a dead sailor in Ocean City. McGee, gas the truck." Gibbs tossed him the keys. "Ziva, while you're riding in the back, do an inventory. Tony, call Ducky and make sure Palmer knows where we're going."

Tony hated staying behind, and he wanted to watch Ziva fume over riding in the back. One-handed, he called up the email that always followed the phone call and sent the information to Palmer's Blackberry. Then he called Ducky.

"Got a hot one, Ducky. Try not to let Palmer get lost." Tony knew that McGee usually forwarded the email with his phone, but that was no reason to disobey Gibbs.

"How's your arm, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Pretty good. Should be well by tomorrow." Tony settled deeper into his chair, hearing Ducky's snort at the obvious lie. "He's making me wear the sling."

"Good for him. Bye now." Ducky clicked off, and Tony wondered how much Ducky knew about collars.

*********

Ziva was spitting mad by the time they reached the crime scene, and Jethro almost wished he had video to show Tony. McGee unclipped his seat beat after taking a deep breath.

"Complaints?" Jethro asked.

"Glad I skipped breakfast." He looked over his shoulder into the back of the truck. "She carries a big knife."

"So do I." Jethro slammed the door hard, hoping it knocked Ziva on her ass one more time. He'd seen the hurt in the way Tony held himself. She had no right to punish Tony, even if Jethro had no intention of telling her that particular detail. He yanked open the back door. "Get the gear," he snapped, glad to see her hair mussed.

"I do not appreciate--"

"McGee! Stop dry-heaving and start taking pictures!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Jethro stuck his hand in his pocket to grip the collar. In the past, his subs came to him, collared, practically panting, but leave it to Tony to make things more difficult. It'd taken forever for him to get with the program, and while it was no surprise that he craved both attention and validation, it was shocking how submissive Tony was. There hadn't been even a flash of rebellion in those green eyes, no matter what the command.

Tony wouldn't need to be broken or tamed. No, he was a natural submissive, and that meant extra care would have to be taken. He was going to be a huge responsibility, and he might cut into boat time. Ducking under the tape, Jethro flashed his badge to a local LEO. It was time to focus on work.

********

After putting coffee on Jethro's desk, Tony went down to make sure the evidence was being correctly inventoried from the van. He shouldn't worry, but for all their bragging, neither Ziva nor McGee paid enough attention to the small details that made for a complete investigation. Ziva got bogged down in knifing people, and McGee had a tendency to sit on his ass in front of his computer. The baggy bunnies rolled their eyes when they saw him, but he grinned.

"You know you'd miss me if Ziva killed me."

Ziva laughed loudly. "I do not believe they would." She slung a container down hard, and Tony winced. Evidence was occasionally breakable. She shot him a glare. "If I have to ride in the back again because of your whining, there will be blood - yours."

Tony saw McGee open his mouth and cut him off. "McGee, did Gibbs drive? You look pale."

"He did. Both ways." McGee swallowed hard. "I may never eat again."

"That van can get to swinging in traffic. Remember that time Ziva nearly killed us?" Tony laughed, catching McGee by the arm and pulling him towards the back of the van. Ziva began speaking in Hebrew, and Tony didn't think it was polite.

"Tony, Gibbs' nearly killed us - twice."

"Sorry. And no, I'm not dating Abby." Tony nipped that question in the bud. "If you had a party, would you invite me?"

"No."

"Good." Tony pulled an evidence box closer and peered inside. "Bad one?"

"I think he killed himself." McGee hung his head. "I hate that."

"Me too," Tony said softly. He gave him a nudge. "Go see if Gibbs needs you for geeky stuff. I'll finish up here."

"You sure?" McGee looked pathetically grateful. He rubbed his mouth. "I'm glad you're not dating Abby, and yes, I would invite you, but I'd pray you didn't come."

"Now that I believe." Tony hefted the box one-handed and took it to the chain link door. He looked over the baggy bunnies and resolved to be nicer. No more leering. No more rude jokes. He'd make them like him. Some DiNozzo charm, and Ziva would have less ammunition to fire at him. It was a plan.

"Fine. You do it." Ziva got right up close and personal. "Where is your collar, dog boy?"

Tony saw several mouths drop open. He shrugged, failing to hide his wince. "Bark, bark," he said, knowing it would infuriate her. She shook her hands at him, cursed, and left him holding the evidence bags. He ducked his head, playing for sympathy. It usually worked with chicks. "I don't think she likes me."

"Can't say I blame her." The blonde bunny smirked as she took the container. "Did she break your arm?"

"Nah. Gibbs did when I screwed up some evidence." Tony would admit he enjoyed watching them worry. He went to get the other containers, making three trips and pointedly not asking for help. Instead of badgering them, like always, he merely watched, making sure everything was done to Gibbs' satisfaction. Finished, he went back to the van and hopped up inside. There was more mess than usual, and he checked drawers as he cleaned.

Kate had liked stocking the van. Said it was her time away from his mouth. He smiled, remembering her happy. She'd been a good friend.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?"

Tony jerked back, nearly banged his head on an open cabinet, and shut it hard. "Hi, Boss," he said, trying for nonchalance. "Kate always did the van. I miss her."

Gibbs' expression changed from anger to something mellow. "I do too. I figured McGee was doing the van."

"If it isn't electronic, he's hopeless." Tony picked up some abandoned gloves and stowed them away.

Gibbs stepped up inside the van, and there wasn't much room for either of them. "Not sure my senior field agent should be doing the grunt work."

"Team effort, right, Boss?" Tony made sure the caps were tight on the chemicals. "Okay, I'm done. Anything you want me to take to Abby?"

"My gut says this is a suicide." Gibbs slapped his hand against a cabinet. "I'll take her the gun. You go... do something at your desk." He glared. "Eat some food."

"Okay, Mom." Tony ducked the head slap, but it landed anyway. He yelped and made sure to look pathetic for his audience of baggy bunnies. Gibbs never lost his glare, and Tony slunk away, heading for the bullpen.

There was a soda on his desk, and he glanced at McGee. McGee shrugged. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks." Tony sat down to drink it, wishing his arm wasn't throbbing. He fumbled out a bottle of Tylenol and took four. "Stupid arm. Hey, McGeek, use the Google to find out how long this is going to take to heal."

Ziva made a rude noise, sorta like Bert, but Tony could hear McGee's keyboard clicking.

"Depending on the severity of the break, a few weeks to several months." McGee frowned. "What did Ducky say?"

"To wear the sling." Tony slumped until his head was on his keyboard. "I'm going to go crazy." He never should've gone to the hospital. "Crazy!"

"Not sure you have far to go, DiNozzo. Okay, what have we got?"

Tony pointed at McGee, who nodded and started throwing up pics on the plasma and rattling off all the details.

Ziva stalked over to the plasma. "He killed himself."

"Does look that way, Boss," McGee said.

Gibbs drank some coffee. "Tony, did you gather all that info?"

"Had time, Boss." Tony sucked on his soda.

"Okay, just so I'm clear. DiNozzo ran down all the information, checked in the evidence, and cleaned the van. With a broken arm. Tell me again why I have a team?" Gibbs' glare could've ignited grenades. "How about you go down and help Ducky with the autopsy, Tony? Complete your day?"

"He doesn't like people looking over his shoulder, Boss."

"DiNozzo!"

"Going!" Tony snatched up his soda and bolted for the elevator. He was starting to worry that Ziva was going to murder him for real. She was already in a bad mood, and she hated it when Gibbs yelled at her. Tony went to see Abby first and fended off another hug. "No touching!"

"Saving yourself, huh?" Abby winked. "I don't have anything yet. I haven't even seen Palmer!"

"Oh." Tony kept a wary eye on Bert. "Gibbs sent me away. I think he's mad."

"Then away is a good place to be." Abby bounced over to her computer, and Tony figured he'd better get to autopsy before Gibbs tracked him down.

Ducky looked surprised to see him. "Tell Jethro I haven't started."

"I can wait." Tony found a stool and sat down with a small thump. Palmer - who would've guessed he could tune a piano - unzipped the bag, and Ducky began expounding on the history of viewing galleries at autopsies. Tony let the words relax him and tried not to worry. Evidence began going up to Abby, and Tony listened to Ducky speak to the dead guy.

"If he talks back, I'm running." Tony adjusted his sling for the tenth time, and it was barely after lunch. His stomach growled at the thought. Snapping open his cell phone, he took a chance and made the call. "Boss, can I order lunch?"

"Is Ducky done yet?"

Tony took a good look at the examination table and the poor guy on it. "Ducky?"

"What's Jethro waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

Gibbs' hung up, and Tony chewed some ice. Gibbs made a fast entrance, sparing him a glance before moving in on Ducky. Tony didn't listen until Gibbs' shoulders slumped.

"You're sure?"

"Very. His wounds are consistent with what you would expect to find when a man commits suicide."

"Nothing hinky?"

"Nothing, but you'll need to check with Abby about the hinkiness." Ducky grinned. "And your young man is starving. See to it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo, go order lunch. Not Chinese. I'm tired of it."

"Mexican!" Tony hurried out before Gibbs could tell him no. McGee was hiding behind his monitor, and Tony was tempted to throw something at him.

"Hey!"

"Oops." Tony opened his middle drawer. "Gibbs wants Mexican for lunch."

"I doubt it, but I'll take your word for it." McGee wandered over and tapped a menu. "That place always burns my tongue off."

"A stellar endorsement." Tony was more concerned with speed than flammability today. "I could go next door. Pick up is always faster."

"I'll call. The usual?" McGee snatched up that menu, probably in relief. "Ziva?"

"I do not care for a burrito today."

Tony ignored the obvious opening for a fart joke. "I have to pee first."

"Tell me you'll wash your hands before you get the food."

Tony grinned. "Maybe." He held out his hand, and McGee grumbled but handed him a twenty. "Make the call."

******** 

The Marine had killed himself, no doubt about it, and Jethro's gut agreed with the evidence, and it made him furious. If someone had reached out, tried to help that young man, he might not have shot himself in the head. Sometimes, they were too busy fighting to take care of their own. He'd never discussed his own desire to eat a bullet after his family had died, and he didn't intend to start today, but he understood what had driven that Marine, and it made his teeth clench from grief.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Jethro let his frustration color his voice with anger.

"He went to get lunch, and the head." McGee swallowed hard, again, and he really needed to stop doing that. "Hopefully, in reverse order."

"I brought my lunch," Ziva said, offering information that Jethro didn't want. "But McGee ordered me some of those crispy sugary things. I like those."

Jethro always controlled his temper, except when he didn't. "When Tony gets back, you two have him clean your desks and shine your shoes."

"I... don't think that would be appropriate." McGee's eyes went wide. "I could go... help?" He finally ran for the elevator, and Jethro had to stomp on the urge to kick him in the ass to help him along. They really didn't see all the things Tony did to keep the team running smoothly, and Jethro allowed a certain amount of teasing and put downs, but this was ridiculous. 

Sitting, Jethro drank the last of the coffee that he was sure Tony had gotten for him. "Ziva, is Tony your friend?" he asked, feeling stupid.

She blinked at him. "Why is this important?"

Ever the spy, and spies had a tendency to piss him off. He decided not to push for a more complete answer. "The question is the answer," he mumbled. Opening his email, he thought more seriously about McGee. Tony and McGee weren't friends, exactly, but they were colleagues. Jethro was very sure they had each other's backs, and that was what mattered.

Tony didn't need any more than that. Jethro squinted at his email, finally putting his glasses on and thinking it through while he deleted everything. Tony didn't need it, but he wanted it, and he liked it. With no family that claimed him, Tony made his team his family, but McGee and Ziva didn't feel the same. They didn't understand at all.

"I sense you are irritated with me, Gibbs."

"Ya think?" Jethro had never understood women. Tony was easy in comparison. Ziva's eyes widened, and he could practically hear her thinking about herself.

"Perhaps I am tired of Tony constantly trying to get inside my pants."

"Perhaps you worry too much about your pants." Jethro threw his empty coffee container harder than necessary. He was starting to think his team needed to go to one of those stupid team building exercises. No. He wasn't doing that. Ever. Frowning, he sent an email to the director, taking his team off rotation for the rest of the day.

"Boss, I got extra jalapenos, the way you like." Tony set the food down; his eyes wide, as if he were worried about being devoured himself.

Jethro nodded; his usual way of saying thanks. "After you eat, go home. I want you on half days this week."

"Crap," Tony whispered. He straightened when their eyes met. "You sure? Never mind. I can see that you're sure." He trudged back to his desk, and Jethro almost laughed at the drama.

Standing up, he waited until he had McGee's and Ziva's attention. "Our dead sailor killed himself. McGee, Ziva, go home. I'm damn tired of watching you two do nothing."

There was silence.

"Move!"

McGee cleared out the fastest, guilt all over his face, and Ziva wasn't too far behind, but she took a moment to shoot Tony a dirty look. Jethro opened his burrito and took a bite. "I like Mexican."

"Me too." Tony wasn't eating. He looked as if he might run for it.

"Eat, DiNozzo." Jethro would file the report himself. "When you see Ziva tonight, and you will, make your decision."

"Made it earlier. Not interested." Tony sounded sure, and he was eating now. "Half days suck, Boss."

"Deal with it." Jethro noticed the second bag. "Coffee?"

"And those crispy things you like." Tony grinned, and Jethro laughed.

*********

When his doorbell rang, Tony only did one thing. He turned up the volume on the movie he was watching. For some reason, he'd picked The Last Supper. God, he loved Cameron Diaz.

"You're slowing down, Ziva," Tony said, wishing he had better locks.

"I am not." Ziva stood between him and the television, which ought to be against the law. "Now. You and I will discuss this."

"Why?" Tony wasn't going to make it easy on her. "You didn't invite me to your party. You walked out instead of cleaning the van. I did nothing."

"You did plenty." Ziva reached back and turned the television off. "You ran out on me. You whined and somehow made Gibbs feel sorry for you, and then you managed to make me look bad by getting lunch!"

"Gibbs felt sorry for me? You've lost your mind." Tony laughed, honestly amused at the idea. "You punched me in the arm!"

Ziva tilted her head. "It is really broken?"

"Cracked. Hurts like hell." Tony really hoped she didn't hit him again. "Did you do it to me?"

"I should have, but no. Your bones are weak." Ziva stared down at him. "And I did not invite you because--"

"I needed a lesson. I know. I learned it." Tony leaned around her and turned the movie on with the remote. "We done?"

She glared at him for a long moment and then moved to sit next to him. "I thought maybe we had shared something in that truck box."

He had thought the same until they'd gotten back to the office, and that had made it hurt even more. "Me too, but Ziva, I think you enjoy teaching me lessons, and honestly? I had enough of that from my family. You and me? Not going to happen."

Her mouth hung open slightly. "But I am everything you want in a woman."

"I think I'm switching teams." Tony smiled at her obvious confusion. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

Ziva finally looked vulnerable, as if this had hurt her. "I am also, and I am sorry about the lesson. It was wrong."

"Thanks." Tony kept his smile. "We can still work together, right? You won't hit me very often?"

"Not very often." She looked about the room. "Where is the popcorn?"

"I should call McGee."

*********

Waiting with a newly-collared sub was always a risk. They were all impatient, and Tony was worse than any sub ever born. Every day, Jethro made a point of catching him somewhere private for a few minutes of domination. On weekends, Jethro refused to let him come over because it would be too damn tempting - for Tony - and he needed to heal.

It was made easier by the fact that the team was back to being a team again.

"Tony's arm, Duck?"

Ducky slapped the x-ray up and turned on the light. "The lad has a remarkable immune system, considering he had the plague. Still wouldn't want him to get the flu, but all in all--"

 

"Ducky."

"If he can pass the shooting requirement, I have no problem with him returning to the field." Ducky turned off the light. "Don't let him overdo. You know how enthusiastic he can be."

Jethro did. He grinned and went topside. Going to his desk, he got out his gun and slammed the clip home.

"We got a case, Boss?"

"Shooting range, DiNozzo." Jethro saw the gleam in Tony's eye. "Think you can pass?"

"I can ditch the sling?" Tony had worn it faithfully, and Jethro would reward him later.

"Yup." Jethro looked at McGee. "You need practice?"

"Went yesterday, Boss." McGee opened a drawer and handed him a target. The grouping was good. Jethro held it up and counted. Tony was right behind him.

"Probie, where are the rest of the holes?"

"I shot through some of them twice," McGee said smugly. Jethro handed it to Tony and gave McGee a steady look. It didn't take long. McGee groaned. "I'll get my gun."

"Good call, Elflord." Jethro paced over to Ziva's desk and held out his hand. She smiled, and he could see why. "Try more limb shots. I know you can kill them."

Ziva smiled. "I like them dead."

"We all know." Jethro handed it back. "Try harder."

He let Tony drive. It kept McGee from heaving. Tony hadn't lost his big grin yet, and Jethro was tempted to smack the back of Tony's head just to touch him. Luckily, Tony's scores on the firing range gave him an opportunity to do that, no questions asked.

"Switch to a smaller handgun or ride a desk for another couple of weeks," Jethro barked. "You lost muscle."

"I did not. I'm out of practice!"

"Your arm is trembling." Jethro could see McGee pretending not to listen. "A lighter nine mil is fine."

"Doesn't have the distance." Tony holstered his gun and shook out his arm. "I can do it."

"McGee, go to the car." Jethro waited until McGee was out of ear shot. "Tony, I have the collar in my pocket."

Tony bit his lower lip and ducked his head. "Boss."

"That's right. I'm your boss. You do what I say." Jethro pulled out the collar and slapped Tony on the hand with the end of it. "No more today. You can try again on Monday, if you requisition one of those nine mils."

"That girls shoot." Tony hung his head and reached with his stinging hand to touch the collar. "I want that."

"Good." Jethro had made him wait long enough. "I want you to have it."

"I could start doing push-ups in the morning." Tony still looked upset. "Some hand weights."

"Could start sanding my boat." Jethro stowed the protective gear and took him back to the car. McGee had his worried face on, so Jethro said, "Let's get lunch. Guys only." He nearly laughed at their mutual surprise. "McGee, you're buying."

"I can do that," McGee said slowly. Jethro threw the car into gear. Tonight, he'd find out exactly how submissive Tony was in bed.

*********

The rest of the day passed so slowly that Tony would've sworn that his watch wasn't moving at all. If it weren't for Ziva teasing him about his baby gun, he'd have gone crazy. Finally, unable to even take that, he went down to hug Bert - see Abby - see Abby!

"Heard the bad news." She handed him Bert without asking, not that he would've. He squeezed hard and sighed. She patted him on the head. "What else is bumming you out?"

"Nothing." That was the problem. Nothing. He and Gibbs had done nothing. Well, some kneeling and some stroking, but nothing else. "I could really use some sex."

Abby laughed. "For once, I'm going to take you seriously. Here's my advice: go pick up a Caf-Pow - down it - and then wait by the door."

"Which door?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"The door of your apartment." She rolled her eyes. "You're well. The waiting is over."

"It wasn't that bad." He'd resented waiting, but he would never complain directly to Gibbs. That would be asking for a head slap. He flexed his arm, poking at the muscle. He hadn't lost muscle. It was just dormant from the stupid sling. "What if nothing happens and I hang out by the door all night long?"

"Then you have to re-draw the boundaries. Make sure your needs are met. Or you give it back."

"You're smarter than I am about sex, and I find that very alarming." Tony had always known she was smarter than him about everything else. "What if I have to pee?"

She smirked - the naughty girl - and he flushed. "Never mind." He squeezed Bert again and handed him back. "I'm going home."

"Ya think?"

Tony cringed, waiting for his smack. "Hi, Boss."

"Abby, cut the video and go pretend not to watch."

"I can do that!" She pushed a few buttons and then strolled to her office with a smirk a mile wide.

Jethro snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor, and Tony took two fast steps and slid to his knees in front of him.

"Yeah, baby!" Tony took the head slap with a grin. Jethro rolled his eyes and collared him. It felt good. Hell, it felt great, and Tony wanted to pump his fists. "Thanks, Boss."

"You earned it. I know waiting is hard, but it'll be worth it." Jethro took a good handful of Tony's hair. "Wait for me by the boat."

"Naked?" A low chuckle made Tony's mouth water. "Forget it. I might get a splinter."

"You might." Jethro cupped Tony's face. "Clean up your desk. Go on."

"Yes!" Tony flashed to his feet, took time to kiss Abby on the cheek, and went upstairs. McGee gave him a look and then met Tony at his desk.

"What's up with the collar?"

"I got a date." Tony smiled triumphantly.

"Not with Abby."

"Right, but Abby helped me accessorize. Abby is wise in the ways of getting laid." Tony couldn't help but smirk. "You should talk to her."

McGee scowled at him. "I wrote it all down. Did you want my notes?"

"God, no." Tony smirked some more. "I just needed a pointer or two, not the entire course like you did!"

Ziva frowned. "Why would you show a woman that you are weak?"

"Chicks dig that," Tony said. "Right, McGee?"

"They do." McGee went back to his own desk, and Tony cleaned up his mess in record time. "You two have a good weekend."

Ziva sighed loudly. "Please do not tell us the details on Monday."

"I won't." Tony waved cheerfully and got the hell out of Dodge. He quickly changed into jeans and a T-shirt, no underwear, before catching a cab to Gibbs' house. The door was unlocked, of course, but it felt weird to be the only one in the house. He crept downstairs, and then went back up to turn on the lights. The TV came on too, and he took a moment to admire the progress the boss had made. It was really looking like a boat now. He paced around, stopping when he nearly stumbled over a square piece of thick foam on the floor.

Taking a closer look, he felt his cock harden in his jeans. "I really hope that's for me." Not far from the pad was a wide post that helped keep the boat steady. Hanging from the post was a black leash - no loop - both sides had snaps and one end was already clicked on the post. Tony swallowed hard, letting his imagination run wild and knelt on the foam. It was thick enough that he couldn't feel the concrete.

He'd had weeks to worry, fret, and consider that he'd screwed up, but kneeling by the boat, he knew he was right where he wanted to be. He took several deep breaths and wondered if he should've gotten a Caf-Pow.

The floor above him creaked, and he nearly came in his jeans. Damn, he was easy. He shoved the heel of his hand against his dick until he had it under control, breathing hard, and wasn't surprised when he looked up to see Gibbs' standing over him.

Tony wanted to grab him and thrust, but that was a very bad idea. "Do I have to be quiet?"

"Are you ever quiet?" Jethro leaned and stripped the shirt off him in two seconds flat. Tony felt breathless as Jethro hooked the end of the leash to the collar. "Up."

Jethro stripped him naked in record time, and Tony shivered from want, not cold. His cock leaked on his stomach, and Jethro tore open a condom. He rolled it on Tony's cock in one smooth move. Tony practically squealed when Jethro took him the cock in a grip that was far from gentle but felt perfect.

"Come."

"Boss!" Tony protested as his cock followed orders. Gasping, he slowly sank to his knees, and Jethro stripped off the full condom to toss in the trash.

"Ever come on my boat, and you won't sit for a week."

"I believe you." Tony sincerely did. Jethro patted Tony's face and went back upstairs. Tony massaged out some more come, licking his hand clean. That had taken the edge off, but he wanted more, and he wondered how many hoops he'd have to jump through to get it. He had his breath back when Jethro came back down the stairs, now dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt with the Marines logo on it.

"Hi, Boss."

"This weird for you, Tony?"

Tony thought about it before he answered. "Yes, in that I'd like to suck you, and no, in that I'm used to waiting around for you to tell me what to do." He had to flash a naughty grin at him.

Jethro smirked and picked up a tool. He began to work. "I know you like bondage, orders, that sort of thing, but men?"

The question was unexpected. Tony had thought after weeks - years? - of panting after him that Jethro would have the idea that he was wanted.

"You sure hated that transvestite kissing you."

"She'd - he'd killed Pacci. Gutted him." Tony hated her for that. "I also prefer to know the sex of who I'm kissing."

"So you kiss guys." Jethro wasn't looking at him. "On the mouth."

"Well, no." Tony had never done that on purpose. "With guys, it's usually me, on my knees giving a blowjob." He wasn't going to lie about it. "There was a guy in college who occasionally gave me a blowjob."

"No kissing, no ass fucking, that the rules?"

The question was a tough one. Tony got off his knees and sat cross-legged on his foam. He could feel the slight pull of the leash and wiggled his back until it fell comfortably across his shoulder. "I don't make the rules, Boss. You do."

Jethro looked at him now, sharp and pointed. "Last chance."

"I've had weeks to think about this. Maybe you're the one who changed his mind."

Jethro moved to him with speed and grace. "Abby was right about you," he muttered, taking him by the hair. "Knees. Hands together in front."

"Easy on the hair!" Tony yelped, getting on his knees and pressing his wrists together. "It's attached!" He wasn't expecting the soft laughter. Or the duct tape. 

"Wow, you're good with that." He stared in open admiration at his bound hands. The tape was sticky side up and twisted, and he wasn't getting free without help. Making a grab for Jethro's package, Tony almost protested as his hands were taped to the post. All that tape, and none of the yucky glue touched his skin. He was in the presence of a true duct tape master.

Sure hands slid down him, positioning him on his knees with his back arched. He almost wrenched his neck looking over his shoulder, wanting to see what was coming at him. Jethro took him by the neck.

"Look at the post, nothing but that," Jethro growled. Tony obeyed him instantly. Jethro slid his hand through Tony's hair and gripped the collar. "We're cutting your hair tonight. Your neck should be bare for my collar."

Tony gulped, trying not to picture himself bald. He focused tightly, trying to hear every sound. Jethro ran his hand along the curve of Tony's spine. "You can talk but don't move."

"Sure, Boss." Tony tried his best to relax into it. He was young, and his knees were in fairly good shape. It was not looking that instantly made him crazy. When he heard Jethro sanding, it was a relief. Concentrating on that, he tried not to wiggle. "What if someone comes down here?"

"They'll see you in bondage." Jethro didn't sound worried. "Or I'll throw a tarp over you."

"I like the second idea." Tony twitched his hips, making his cock swing. A hard hand slapped him on the ass, and he nearly jumped to his feet.

"Don't. Move."

"Ow!" Tony flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed that the sanding had stopped. He had to listen and turning his head wasn't an option. His butt burned in the shape of Jethro's hand, and he liked it more than he'd ever admit. His nickname wasn't Spanky for nothing. Slowly, Tony began to relax, listening to Jethro work on his boat.

When the noise from the sanding quit, Tony held his breath. "Hypothetically speaking, do you like begging?"

"Not particularly," Jethro whispered very close to Tony's ear. "Turn around."

Tony wasn't sure how. He crawled closer to the wooden post, saw that he could twist the tape, and tried not to fall on his ass. "I'm going to be saying 'ouch' a lot down here, aren't I?"

"Maybe." Jethro pressed Tony back until he was firm against the post; his arms still over his head and his legs crossed in front. Jethro smiled and walked away from him, back to the boat. "Hold still."

"Again?" Tony wasn't a fan of holding still. "So, no begging. Well, I probably will. How about toys? Do you like toys?"

Jethro laughed softly, coming back. He pulled Tony's nipples out hard. "I like my toy very much."

"Clamps! I meant stuff like clamps!" Tony arched his back, wanting his nipples back in one piece, but not until Jethro was done with them. "Cock rings! That kind of thing!"

"I can probably think of something, if you want." Jethro squatted on to his heels and twisted his fingers. Tony leaned his head back with a soft thump, enjoying the pain and pleasure of being mauled. Only when it stopped, did he look for him. Jethro traced his finger along Tony's lower lip. "Don't ever get them pierced."

"My nipples?" Tony was pretty sure he wasn't thinking clearly when Jethro smiled. It'd always been hard to think when Jethro smiled. Tony licked his upper lip and tasted sawdust. "I don't want any piercings."

"Good." Jethro stood, going once again to his tools. Tony watched him work, without talking, just listening. It would've been easy to fill the air with nervous babbling, but it was a sure way to get a head slap, and for some reason, being duct taped to the boat was very calming. It crept up on him; the need to please him. Usually bondage was all about Tony's needs, but this time was different. This time, he wanted to please someone else - Jethro.

"Can -- May I..." He hesitated, blushing. "Do something for you?" he finished lamely. "Besides sit around all tied up?" He waited for the laughter, maybe a smack on the head.

Jethro had to turn completely around to face him. Tony instinctively lowered his gaze a fraction out of respect. He'd always done that, but it meant more now. Words built up in his head during the silence. He forced himself to stay quiet.

"Who trained you? I want their name, address, and phone number. Right now, Tony," Jethro rapped out each word. His blue eyes snapped, and Tony wondered if that was jealousy. The idea of facing a jealous Jethro was a scary one.

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss, I don't think I understand the question. You want the names of all my girlfriends? Guys I hang out with? I'm going to need my cell phone and a couple of hours if you do." Tony shifted his arms enough to make sure the blood was still flowing.

With narrowed eyes, Jethro prowled over to him. "You never gave yourself to someone? With a training collar?"

Tony blinked up at him. "I thought that's what we were doing." He frowned, puzzled by Jethro's attitude. In a rush, it made sense, and he tried not to crumple. "You don't want to mess with a newbie." He'd known it wouldn't last, but he'd made the mistake of hoping it would. "Boss, I haven't been trained, whatever that means. Well, I did have a girlfriend teach me to lower the toilet seat, but she threatened to cut my nuts off, and I'm not sure that counts." He could see from Jethro's expression that he was in trouble. "If you're going to throw me out, can I have my clothes first?"

Still no answer. Tony smiled weakly. "See, in college, I got thrown out of this house, naked. I never really got over it. Boss?"

Jethro put his hands on his hips, and that was a bad sign. Tony shut up, completely. He also froze into the position that Jethro had put him. He might not be trained, but he could obey orders. When those blue eyes didn't waver, Tony gave up. His ass was going out the door.

"You're a natural submissive, Tony, but you show areas of expertise that come from training." Jethro caught him by the ear but didn't twist. "I would've started you off differently if I'd known you've never worn a training collar."

"I like what we're doing," Tony said softly, not wanting to get in more trouble. "A lot."

"Like I said, you're a natural, and it made me think you were further along than you are. Hell, you even come on command. No one does that without some level of training." Jethro shrugged. "No one but you, I guess."

"Boss, I've been following your orders for years. I do what you say. Sometimes, I try not to, but I can't seem to help myself." Tony tried not to blush. "I want to do this with you, but I'll understand if you don't want the extra work of training me."

"No, you won't." Jethro sighed loudly. "And Tony, you're not leaving my care until you understand what you need from this type of relationship. You could get hurt, being so submissive."

Tony didn't think it was possible, but he was reassured that Jethro wasn't planning on throwing him out in the yard. He'd never trusted anyone to duct tape him anywhere before tonight. "Maybe I would blame you for wimping out on me, but it'd be okay. I know I'm high maintenance, on a good day."

"Like I don't know that!" Jethro moved to the bench and came back with a rather large knife. Tony held very still while the tape was cut away. Jethro threw the knife hard enough to lodge it in the basement wall. He unclipped the leash from the post and held it loosely in his hand. Tony couldn't take his eyes off Jethro's hand.

"Let's get some food, and I need fresh coffee." Jethro tugged the leash, getting Tony to his feet. "Do you like this, or is it degrading?"

Taking a deep breath, Tony smiled. "I like it."

"Your job is to stay close enough that I don't jerk you around but far enough away that I don't stomp you. Get it?" Jethro didn't take a step. "Tony?"

"You wouldn't like to jerk me around?" Tony wanted to make sure he understood. When he got home, he'd use his computer to read everything out there about training a... whatever the hell he was, but for right now, he had to wing it. "Stomp me?"

Jethro reached and cupped Tony's ass, squeezing. "No, I wouldn't. Some people would. Which would you prefer?"

"Hard to think with your hand there." Tony groaned. "Whatever you want, Boss. I'd like that."

"Follow then and don't tromple me." Jethro immediately started for the stairs. "You're too damn submissive, Tony. I'm going to have to fix that."

Tony was going to complain, but he was too busy trying to move in step. He'd always had a good sense of timing, but he felt as if any minute he'd fall on top of him. Tony grinned. That would be fun, even if it led to a spanking. He also wasn't sure what to do with his hands, now that they weren't taped together. Jethro stopped in the kitchen, and Tony knelt without thinking about why.

"Not too bad, even if I did think you were going to fall on me." Jethro hooked his end of the leash on an eyebolt that protruded from the counter top. Tony stared at it for a long minute, absorbing the ramifications. That eyebolt had been there a while.

"How many people have knelt in this spot?" Tony asked, putting his hands on his thighs.

"A few." Jethro opened the fridge. "How many people have tied you up?"

There was an interesting spot on the linoleum, and Tony kept his eyes on it. "Plenty. Tons. They line up on weekends." He didn't flinch when Jethro's hand connected with his head. "Fine. Fifteen."

Jethro tilted Tony's face up with one finger. "You don't let people tie you up." He sighed. "Tell me why."

"If we're at my place, I have a weapon, a badge. Can you imagine that phone call? Hi, Boss, someone, no, I didn't get his name, tied me to the bed and stole my gun. Why yes, I do hear gunfire!" Tony took a deep breath. "You'd kill me and hide the body."

"Yeah, I would." Jethro popped the top off a beer and took a long drink. Tony licked his lips but didn't ask. Jethro rewarded him with a sip. "You don't trust them."

Tony sucked his lips for the last drop. He clasped his hands together. "Please. Let's have sex." The laughter wasn't encouraging. Instead, he continued to kneel, and they shared a beer. When the bottle was empty, Jethro patted him on the head and unclipped the leash at Tony's collar.

"Go to my bed. There are restraints at each corner. Use them."

"I can do that." Tony scrambled up and hurried before Jethro changed his mind.

*********

Snapping open his phone, Jethro waited for her to pick up.

"What's up, Bossman?"

"I have a question for you." Jethro hesitated to ask, but she was his best resource. "Does Tony go to those places?"

Her pause wasn't reassuring. "Why do you think I'd know?" she asked saucily. Jethro waited, and she continued after laughing, "He's not on the scene, and I'd know, which you knew. He's not a player, Gibbs."

"Then why did he take my collar?" The question slipped out before he could shove it away, and he was glad she couldn't see him flushing.

Abby giggled. "Men? Are stupid. Bye!" She hung up, and Jethro was grateful she had spared him. He went back to stare in the fridge some more before deciding on hot dogs. Easy enough, and he knew how Tony liked his. Also, it would be fun to shove them in his mouth. Some small part of Jethro questioned whether Tony trusted him enough to use those restraints.

Six hot dogs to a plate, and Jethro snagged another beer to go with them. He nudged open the door and tried not to smile at the sight of Tony's ass. "Went for the stomach, huh?"

"It was a difficult decision." Tony's eyes were edging towards wild. "Did Abby buy these for you?" He rattled the chains that went between his cuffed wrists and the headboard. "Because I can't see you in a sex shop picking these out!"

Jethro filled Tony's mouth with hot dog. "Second wife." He thought so at least. Tony was trying to talk with his mouth full so Jethro pushed more inside. "I'll take them off when I'm done with you."

Tony swallowed hard. He blinked up at him. "Who'd have known that velcro could be so sticky? And impossible to get off once you roll in your last arm. Who thinks of this stuff? Wait, you are going to take them off, right?"

"You have work on Monday." Jethro rolled his eyes, watching him try to trust. Tony had no problems with tape and boats, but bed and shackles made him edgy. If Jethro had brought him in here first, he'd have seen the inexperience. "More?"

"Yeah." Tony took a big bite, and Jethro ate one too, balancing the plate on Tony's ass. It would keep him from grabbing it. When the dogs were gone, they drank the beer, even though Tony had to stretch to keep it from dribbling on the bed. "Thanks."

Picking up the plate, Jethro indulged in a good swat. "That's more satisfying than smacking your head." He smiled at Tony's expression. "Spanky."

"I'd sorta hoped you'd forgotten that." Tony thumped his head down. "What now? Whips?"

There was a tremble in Tony's voice that gave Jethro pause. "I'll be back. Wait here."

"Funny!"

Jethro chuckled softly, taking the plate and bottle to the kitchen. He took several minutes to clean up. Tony needed to learn how to wait, to relax. He'd done well in the basement, but he'd lost his headspace coming upstairs. Jethro gave him fifteen minutes and then went back to him. Tony had his eyes shut, but he was far from sleeping. He was listening.

There were a lot of different ways to play bondage, and Jethro had adapted plenty over the years, but something about Tony was different. This time, it wasn't Jethro who was going to bend. Tony was the perfect sub to give him everything he'd ever wanted. Now Jethro had to figure out exactly what that was.

People thought being a top was easy, forgetting that he was ruled completely by the boundaries of his submissive. He was pretty damn sure that Tony didn't have boundaries, not yet, and Jethro wasn't going to give him any.

"Boss?"

Jethro liked that from Tony's mouth. Not sir. Not Gibbs. Boss. It felt right. He moved around the bed, testing the cuffs and then removing the chains. Tony didn't move, but he watched. Yes, he was a natural.

"Heel." Jethro didn't look back, going out to the living room and sitting on the sofa. He pointed between his knees, and Tony knelt there, mouth slightly open. Jethro ran his hands down Tony's arms and secured his wrists behind him. Leaning, he did the same with Tony's ankles. The black leather looked good against Tony's skin, but Abby was probably right about the gold.

"Your ex-wife had good taste in bondage stuff."

"She liked being comfortable." Jethro smoothed his hands across Tony's chest and gently pressed until Tony was kneeling closer to the correct position. "Chin up. Always up. Your job is to watch me. Straighten your back. If something pinches, shift before you get settled."

Tony licked his lips. "I think I need to come again." He spread his knees wider, and Jethro encouraged that with a small slap. Tony whined softly but suddenly he relaxed, and he was there, and Jethro pressed his finger to Tony's lips.

"Quiet for a few minutes. I need to think." Jethro rested his thumbs on Tony's collarbones and felt him quiver. "Breathe."

The lack of answer was encouraging, and Jethro almost hummed as he began to map out every part of Tony's body with his hands. There was some trembling in certain spots but no blushing, and Tony's eyes only widened once or twice. Tony felt good, strong, and Jethro stroked, memorizing the details.

"If you get hurt from now on, you will give me a detailed report." Jethro kept his voice low, scooting closer until Tony was firmly between Jethro's legs. "Tilt your head back."

There was no pause, and Jethro played with Tony's long neck and jaw, finding the soft spots. "I will punish you if you disobey me on that, Tony. Your body is mine now, and I expect you to take care of it."

Tony's throat bobbed, and Jethro smiled. "I know I'm talking more than you ever thought possible, but once we get in a rhythm, we won't need words." He never stopped moving his hands, concentrating on Tony's back now, letting him lower his head. "Any aches?"

"No, Boss." Tony moaned softly, almost wiggling when Jethro cupped him on the ass. From there, he paid a lot of attention to Tony's balls. Everyone had different levels of pain down there, but it didn't seem as if Tony was one of those guys who screamed at every touch.

"Tell me when it hurts," Jethro growled, and he let himself get rough, not harsh, and he kept an eye on Tony's cock, which never wilted. Tony liked pain, just not all that much and mixed with pleasure.

Finally, Tony let out a pained whimper. Jethro released him instantly, going back to rubbing and soothing.

"That hurt at the end."

Jethro was glad to hear that admission. Tony's pride wasn't going to keep him from being honest about pain. Tony leaned slightly into Jethro's hands, trusting him now, and Jethro kissed him on the temple.

"Breathe. Don't hold your breath when we do this. If you pass out, I'll have to call Ducky." Jethro waited until he was sure, and then he stood over him. Without any drama, he lowered his sweats enough to free his cock and filled Tony's mouth. He could feel Tony fighting the pull of the cuffs, wanting to touch. Jethro placed his hands on Tony's neck and head, taking complete control.

Tony's eyes went very round, staring up at him, and Jethro gave him a couple of seconds to get used to it. Jethro had been told more than once that he was good at choking people - with his cock. He kept his body still and moved Tony's head to get what he wanted. With his hand, he listened to Tony's pulse, not too fast yet.

Tony made some noises in his throat that made Jethro want to shove deeper. Jethro looked down and saw Tony's eyes flutter shut, the tension between them drained away, and he felt Tony's throat relax.

All the way down was easy after that, and Jethro nearly came from seeing Tony give it up that way. Gasping softly, refusing to cheapen the act with words, Jethro controlled the pace while petting him, encouraging him. Tony was enthusiastic, and the idea that he'd done this for countless men made Jethro shove harder for an inch of virgin territory.

"You are never doing this for anyone but me again," Jethro said, not knowing how he'd enforce that rule but willing to try. He grunted once, held Tony still, and came down his throat. Keeping him there, feeling him swallow, made Jethro shudder all over. Only when his cock softened did he pull back, move his sweats up, strip off his shirt, and sit on the edge of the sofa. "Stand."

Jethro steadied Tony so he didn't fall down. Tony's long cock pointed right at him, and Jethro didn't finesse it. He stroked him, making him twitch, jerk, gasp, and pant.

"Boss! Boss!"

"Come, Tony." Jethro let it splatter on his chest, working him through every drop until Tony's knees began to give. "You can kneel and lick it off."

"I can?" Tony instantly knelt, crowding him, and Jethro leaned back to let him lick. There was also some nibbling before Tony rested his head on Jethro's chest. Jethro brought his arms up to hold him close. Tony made a soft noise. "That was better than sugar."

Jethro laughed, releasing Tony's cuffs so his arms were free. "So you like blowjobs, giving them. Anything else?"

"Receiving them?" Tony wiggled his arms up to bracket Jethro's thighs. He teased his tongue along ribs and skin, and Jethro let him. Tony rolled his face back and forth. "Am I going to be worth your time?"

"Always fishing for compliments." Jethro snaked his finger inside Tony's collar and pulled. "I'm going to cut your hair and then, if you're good, you can watch me sand the boat some more."

Tony jerked his head up. "And if I'm bad?"

"You'll help me sand."

"I'd rather watch."

"Then be good." Jethro released the cuffs on Tony's legs. "Crawl, for now." He wanted to see if Tony would and for how long. "I'll get the scissors. You go sit at the table."

"Damn," Tony whispered, but Jethro knew it was worry about the precious DiNozzo hair.

*********

Tony crawled, not on his knees, but on his palms and feet to the table, more of a crab walk. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, and he was pretty sure he didn't want a Gibbs' style haircut. This was going to be ugly, and he liked his hair.

"In the chair, Tony."

"Yes, Boss." Tony wasn't sure where to put his hands, deciding on hiding his cock. The black cuffs, still velcroed to his wrists provided excellent cover. The metal latch that hooked the cuffs to the ring on the other one was cold, and he rattled it, thinking of how hard he'd pulled at it. Trust Gibbs to buy quality. A big hand pushed his face towards his chest, and a towel landed around his shoulders. Tony tried not to squeak when clippers turned on next to his ear. "Bastard," he whispered.

The collar slid away, and he truly held his breath, afraid he'd screwed up. That single moment of fear drove home to him how much he wanted this 'whatever it was' to work, and he relaxed. It was hair. It'd grow back.

"Good job," Jethro said, and there was a tease in his voice. "Hold still. I'm rusty."

Jethro's hand snaked around to cup Tony's face briefly. It was comforting, but Tony wasn't going to mention it. Hair started flying, but he could tell that two things right off the bat: Gibbs was being careful, and he knew what he was doing. Someone had taught him how to cut hair. Another mystery to add to the pile that made up Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The towel was pulled away, and Jethro ran a quick comb through Tony's hair. "That's better."

"I'll wear a hat on Monday," Tony grumbled, knowing they would laugh no matter how it looked. His eyes were drawn to the collar on the table, wanting to ask for it.

 

Jethro made a funny noise. "I've wanted to cut your hair for years. I need a cigarette."

Whipping all the way around, Tony stared up at him in a mix of horror and fascination. All those head smacks made a lot more sense now. Jethro grinned, ducked, and kissed him on the lips. Tony wondered who had applied a board to the back of his head because everything was fuzzy.

"Not sure I like that collar," Jethro said, moving away from him. "Too stiff. Crawl over here and you can check out the goody box."

Crawling before his brain got back on-line, Tony knelt, peering into the drawer of the china cabinet. "Anyone could find these. Don't you worry?"

"Nope." Jethro flipped through a few. "Abby likes to drop them off. Chances are good a few new ones will show up before too long. If you wear them, you'll make her very happy."

"She's such a yenta." Tony nudged one away that honestly scared him. "I don't see how she can stand to wear two. It's gotta chafe." He pulled out one by the tail and shuddered. "There are spikes on the inside."

"Not for you." Jethro took it back. "Abby likes McGee."

"He's so kinky." Tony picked up a couple and flipped them over. "And why all black? Nothing wrong with red or blue."

"Her mind is a mystery." Jethro poked a few aside, and Tony knew he wasn't being asked to choose one. "Let me look at this one."

Tony moved his neck closer. "Do buckles scratch?"

"Not usually." Jethro buckled it on, settling it around Tony's collarbones and checking the fit in back. Tony held still, liking the attention too much for his own good. This collar was wider, sturdier, but the inside was softer. Jethro looped his finger through it. "That one for now."

"Whatever you want, Boss." Tony leaned so they were touching. "Do you ever walk around naked?"

"No." Jethro patted him on the head. "That's your job, and you like it."

"True." Tony fingered the sweats, wanting to rip them down. "Maybe later we can shower, and I can rub soap all over you." He would really like that. "I like bubbles."

"Later. Maybe." He walked away, and Tony followed him down to the basement. The stairs were tricky, but he was careful not to stand. Jethro went back to work with nothing more than a passing glance at Tony's pad, but Tony crabbed over to it and settled down. He had no intention of getting a splinter in his ass. Trying for casual, he slicked his hands through his hair, getting a feel for it. It was short, but it felt styled enough to pass.

Every time Jethro walked by, he'd touch, stroke, and Tony finally couldn't stay on his pad any longer. He crawled to him and settled right there.

"I know." Jethro pulled him to his feet. "How about that shower?"

Tony wanted something along the lines of a hug, but there was no way he'd ever ask. Jethro slapped him on the ass, which was nice enough, and Tony tried not to beat him to the bathroom. He did bump into Jethro's leg.

"Easy there, big fellow," Jethro said, laughing.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony got the water going while Jethro undressed. Naked, parts swinging, Jethro stripped off the cuffs, tossing them on the bed, and Tony was sure he'd whimpered again. "You have a big cock."

"So do you." Jethro nudged him inside the tub and got in behind him. "NCIS regulations demand it."

Delighted, Tony grinned at Jethro's sense of humor. He'd always known the boss had one, but it was nice to hear it. The water felt good, but all he could think about was Jethro, naked, wet, and within an inch or two.

"Boss?"

"Get the soap, Tony."

********

"Please, Boss. No more."

"Stop whining." Jethro slapped Tony on the back of the head harder than usual to get his full attention.

"God. I'm dying here."

Jethro watched him struggle through the last five pushups. "Sit ups now. A hundred."

Tony stared, working the horror. Jethro was not impressed. He started his own sets. "When the hell did you get so lazy?"

"After that car bomb."

"Which one?"

They shared a grin, and Jethro went a little faster to humiliate him. "Ducky was right. You need a keeper."

"Will you keep me?" Tony widened his eyes.

"Planning on it." Jethro reached and slapped him in the gut. "Faster!"

"Boss! I'm dying!"

Then Jethro took him for a jog, followed by a shower, and then some food. Tony swung between confused, bewildered, and genuinely eager to please. Jethro watched him close, pushed him hard, and let him down gently.

"No, we're not having sex right now." Jethro caught him by the collar and kissed him, no tongue. Tony looked dazed, and Jethro knew it was the kiss. "I'm going to work on my boat. You can do whatever."

"Whatever?"

Jethro rolled his eyes, going downstairs and leaving him in the kitchen. If Tony was going to be as clingy as Jethro's third ex-wife, there were going to be problems. Jethro wanted to find out this weekend if he were going to have to worry about it. He took a minute to survey his basement and decided to clean up before doing any more work. The sawdust was thick on the floor, and he swept slowly and carefully, listening to the news. The afternoon spun away, and he relaxed into the work, enjoying the wood beneath his hands.

At some point, Tony showed up, but Jethro made no demands of him, and he wandered away again. He came back with the good coffee, holding it out of reach.

"I want a kiss."

"No." Jethro took the coffee, seeing Tony's frustration and ignoring it. He took several drinks, drilled a couple of holes, and then said, "Don't play games, Tony. You know I don't like them."

Tony ducked his head. "Yeah. Sorry. I just... never thought you'd kiss me. Me. I mean, me?"

Jethro moved in on him. "Knees."

"Crap." Tony knelt, head down, and the heavy sigh was harsh.

"Head up. Always." Jethro put his finger under Tony's chin and pushed. "Tony, I'm going to do everything to you," he growled. "Everything."

First, Tony's eyes widened, and then he blushed right to the tips of his ears. "Everything," he whispered.

"Well, yeah." Jethro jerked him up by his shirt so they were face to face. "Are you cooking dinner or me?"

"Me?" Tony practically oozed against him. "Everything?"

Nodding, Jethro held him for two seconds and then gave him a swat on the ass. "Tony, you can always take that off."

"No, I really can't." Tony knelt again, his idea. "Everything is fine. Perfect even. Chinese okay?"

"Nope." Jethro leaned and kissed him. This time doing it dirty, using his hands, tongue, and palms. When he pulled back, Tony gasped several times. Jethro patted him on the side of the face. "Dig out the menus in the kitchen drawer by the fridge. Order something we don't usually have at work."

"Sounds good, Boss." Tony licked his lips with great exaggeration. "I like kissing you."

"Never would've guessed. Go." Jethro smiled, going to his workbench and starting to put away his tools. He'd work again later. This weekend, he had to split his time between his boat and Tony. Laying the proper groundwork would be worth the time. It would be tempting to move too fast, take him down hard, but it would be a mistake. Tony didn't need it that way. He was already down. What he needed were some ground rules and a safe place to be submissive.

Jethro snapped off the lights at the top of the stairs and went to wash. He stripped off his shirt, unsurprised when Tony showed up three seconds later. Tony had incredible hearing when it came to the removal of clothes.

"Food, then sex." Jethro glared enough to send him scurrying, and then he laughed. He cleaned up, shook out his shirt, and went to the living room to sprawl on the sofa. "Food on the way?"

"It is." Tony came close but stalled, indecision all over his face. "Can I be honest?"

"You usually are." Jethro wiggled his shoulders. "Can't promise I'll listen." He shut his eyes, needing a minute before food and sex. "Or care."

"For some reason, that's reassuring. If all I do is hang out here, waiting for sex, admittedly great, I'm going to die of boredom."

Jethro knew that. He slowly scratched his stomach, thinking of ex-wives, bondage, and how much to tell him. "Most of the time, they show up Saturday night, I spend an hour, and they go away happy for the week."

"Sounds cheap, tawdry. I'm impressed." Tony sat on the sofa, between Jethro's spread legs. "I thought you wanted me here for the weekend."

"If I didn't, you'd be gone." Jethro curled one leg around him and knew what they had would never be cheap and tawdry. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time. He fell asleep worrying.

*********

Watching him fall asleep in the middle of a fairly serious conversation was reassuring. Jethro wasn't going to stop being a bastard because they were... doing stuff. Tony settled between Jethro's legs, resting.

Okay, so he hadn't been bored. He'd gone home for fresh clothes and fooled around on his computer. He had been surprised that Jethro hadn't seemed to care. The coffee should've clued him in that Tony had actually left the house.

"I should've done that research," Tony mumbled. He didn't get it. If he was Jethro's... sub, or whatever, then why wasn't he being leashed and dragged around for constant sex? Tony didn't want to be just another warm body for Jethro to fuck, but this made no sense. There definitely should be more fucking going on, and kissing. He was new to this kissing thing. They needed to do more of it. He rested his face on Jethro's stomach, surprised when Jethro moved his arm to hold him.

If he was going to hang out around here on the weekends, he was going to need his TV, and his stereo, and his computer. He didn't think it'd fly. Jethro wasn't known for his flexibility about the incursion of technology in his house. Tony let his eyes drift shut, thinking it over. If he could come and go as he pleased then it wasn't a problem, but if Jethro was going to leash him, then, well.

"I like the leash too." Tony almost banged his head on Jethro's gut. He was hopeless. One tiny bit of encouragement and he'd do nothing but wait for Jethro's cock. On his knees. The doorbell interrupted, and he untangled himself to get it, glad he had clothes on his body. He saw the guy's eyes focus on the collar and resisted the urge to defend it.

"Not the first." The guy snorted.

Real anger burst in Tony's gut. He stepped outside and shut the door. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you like all your teeth in your mouth, you'll creep away and pray I don't track you down."

The guy took a hasty step back. "Guess he finally got himself a guard dog."

"Go!" Tony snatched the food, threw the money on the ground, and went inside. He sure as hell might not be the first, but he intended to be the last. If he had to go without movies, he would. That thought brought him up short, and he might've slapped the box of food down hard on the table.

"What got you all prickly?"

"You letting your toys answer the door for food!" Tony might've yelled it. "That delivery guy has had too many eyefuls!"

Jethro sank down into a chair. "So you barked at him."

"I might've even have snapped and snarled!" Tony sat down too, but he was still mad. "If I were you, I'd smack the back of your head!" He wasn't expecting laughter, and it made him glower. "Not funny."

"I'll tell Abby to quit answering the door."

Anger leached out of him, and Tony was pretty sure he paled. "Oh."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Jethro pushed some food at him. "Now eat. I promise you that you're going to need the energy."

Tony wished he hadn't gulped. "Sorry, Boss. I never thought you were stupid."

"Right." Jethro didn't sound convinced. He pointed at the food. "Do I need to tell you again?"

For an answer, Tony shoved his mouth full of meat loaf. It was possible that Ducky had been right about protein.

"Hey, guys!" Abby announced herself dramatically, but only Tony flinched and went for his hip. Jethro pushed a chair with his foot, and she dropped into it. He nudged food at her, and she helped herself. Tony was sure this had happened hundreds of times before, and he felt like a third wheel. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Tony, you are remarkably speechless."

"He's regretting being mouthy a few minutes ago." Jethro shot him a glare. "Abby, in your professional opinion, which would be better for him: the strap or the paddle?"

"Paddle," Abby said immediately. Tony was sure his face was bright red, but he refused to choke. He swallowed everything in his mouth and made a protest that came out far too much like a gurgle. Abby laughed. "Exactly. Now, did you show him?"

"Not mine to show." Jethro shrugged as if he didn't care.

She looked Tony over from top to bottom. "Tony, are you going to come here for sex and go home, or hang around?"

His fork fell from his hand. He opened his mouth, shut it, and shook his head. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"He doesn't," Jethro said around a mouthful of food. "He thought I'd be mad he went for coffee."

"That was sweet of you." Abby beamed at him. "Gibbs is dominating, not overbearing, but learning where that line is can be tricky."

Tony couldn't think of a thing to say. His brain felt sluggish. He rubbed his temples and stared helplessly at her. She looked at Jethro. "You broke him."

"You did." Jethro pointed at the vegetables, and Tony took some more to eat. It didn't matter that he didn't like them. Jethro nodded and said, "Tony's gonna hang around. He's worried he'll be bored."

"You are never boring." Abby smacked Tony's hand. "You are mouthy."

"You knew that," Tony snapped back at her, glad he'd finally found a couple of words. He saw Jethro's reaction and said lamely, "Sorry, I'm not used to... this."

Abby nodded and pointed at his plate. "Eat, and then I'll show you."

He bolted it down, curious, but he looked to Jethro before getting up. Jethro gave him permission with a twitch of a hand.

"Wow." Abby took Tony by the arm and pulled him to the back of the house. "Way to stroke his ego."

"This is the guest room." Tony opened the door for her. "I've slept here before." He wasn't going to talk about Jethro's ego. Glancing around the spartan room, he saw her smirk. "Fine. What?"

"Tony, sit on the end of the bed." Abby shut the door, flipped the switch next to one for the overhead light. She walked to a little picture and pushed it aside. A quick access code and he let his mouth sag open because she expected it, but he was surprised that the wall slid back. She patted him on the head. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"His reputation would be ruined." Tony stared in wonder at the tech. "You lived here."

"He indulged me." She crossed to him and raised her right hand. "Swear you won't tell, or I'll cook your insides."

He solemnly raised his hand. "I swear. All I wanted to do was check my email." He felt stupid now that he knew the truth.

"Oh, the whole house is rigged for Wi-Fi. Haven't you ever noticed?" Abby tossed her ponytails. She pointed at the headboard. "Pull that out. Laptop there. Should be charged. Don't look under the bed, k?"

"I won't." Tony wouldn't, not on pain of death. He sighed. "I think my brain is fried. He, and I, and then, well, crap."

Abby sat down next to him. "What's really eating at you? Dish. Now, before he comes after us."

Tony told her reluctantly. "I'm not his first, second, third, or fourth. He's done this with everyone. I'm the latest in a long line, and I'm sure I won't be the last."

"Wow, little negativity there." Abby went to the wall and buttoned everything up tight. "The code is my birthday plus three."

"Three?"

"Magic number." Abby made the craziest things sound sensible. "If you're still mad tomorrow, we'll talk. Right now, I'd make sure you pee."

Hiding his face in his hands, Tony pointed at the door. He couldn't take it anymore. "Thanks, Abby."

"You're welcome!" Her footsteps went down the hall, and he went to piss. He washed, dried his hands, and took time to look at himself in the mirror. Man, his hair was short, looked fine but short. He'd had nightmares where it was this short.

"If you're done admiring my handiwork, naked would be good."

Cheering would be too much, but he was feeling it. He stripped right where he was, tossing everything under the sink. His cock was instantly hard, not concerned at all about the paddle in Jethro's hand. Tony wasn't as sure as his dick. "For me, huh?"

"I'm thinking three." Jethro sat on the edge of the bed. "One for each time you made me nuts today."

"Hey, I did pretty good!" Tony approached him slowly, cautiously, but Jethro whipped him across his lap in what had to be record time. Before Tony could take a deep breath, he'd taken three hard ones, harder than anyone, even his father, had ever delivered. "Well, ow!"

Jethro pushed him off to the floor. "Kneel."

Tony rubbed his butt first. That earned him a head slap. "That was not fun," he growled.

"That was punishment. Not fun." Jethro grabbed him by the ear. "Get it?"

"Yeah!" Tony glared into Jethro's very blue eyes for one second and then dropped his gaze. "Thank you, Boss."

"No sass." Jethro kept hold of Tony's ear. "Not here in this place."

The difference was easy to see, and Tony stilled himself. "No sass when I'm on my knees."

"Being disciplined." Jethro slid his hand down and gripped the side of Tony's neck. "Your dick knows the difference." He pointed down. "Listen to it."

"I usually do." He didn't have to look to know his cock was limp. "I still think I did pretty good."

After two seconds, Jethro nodded. "I was figuring on more towards ten." His eyes twinkled. "So yeah. Three a day is doable."

"I'll remember." Tony would, and he'd try for two tomorrow, but he wouldn't promise. The things he'd felt and said to Abby took over his good sense, and he told the truth. "When you're done with me - ready for a new toy - I'm going to be..." He searched for the right phrase. "Completely pissed off."

Jethro skimmed his thumb across Tony's lips. "I'll keep that in mind. Right now, I want you to go to the far wall, put your hands up, and assume the position."

Tony didn't rush. He waited until Jethro's hands slid away before getting off his knees. They wouldn't be discussing his toy status again, but he hadn't been laughed at or dismissed, so it was almost a win. Jethro was good at handling anger. Tony knew that for certain. He found a comfortable stance, leaned into his hands, and stared directly at the wall, determined not to make mistakes.

First, it was hands, all over him, and he recognized the technique from yesterday. Again, it felt impossibly good, driving the breath from his body and making his cock hard as stone.

"Breathe," Jethro whispered. "I got your back."

It would've been easy to laugh, but he was having a hard time getting air in his lungs. The first spank to his ass made him yelp from surprise. The paddle had been put away, and Jethro was using his hand. The taps were light, playful, and he wanted to wiggle his ass.

"Boss, you're killing me!"

"Good." Jethro wrapped his hand under Tony's legs and got a handful. Tony had to drop his head further, learning to breathe again as pain and pleasure roared through him. His brain dropped out of service, and it scared him because he always stayed detached during sex, able to plan. Right now, all he could do was yowl, shiver, and obey every damn thing Jethro said, whispered, and grumbled.

The bed hit him hard, and he scrabbled for security, finding only Jethro. Guttural commands forced Tony to bend, shudder, and go right to the edge of breaking. When Tony didn't crack in half, he realized that he couldn't, not with Jethro. There was too much trust already there, too much caring, for him to break. In a blink, he was free, and he accepted everything in his future.

Slick. Oh, God, he was slick, and Jethro kept him moving.

"This will hurt. Breathe and push back."

Tony's back arched from it, but he obeyed. He forgot everything, everyone, and listened to Jethro, only Jethro.

********

Cleaning him up could've taken very little time, but Jethro lingered over Tony's curves and muscles. Tony groaned several times but said nothing, barely moving at all. Jethro would usually return to his boat for the night. He had last night. Something was keeping him near Tony.

"I'll try not to piss you off, Tony," Jethro said softly. It was all he could promise. He screwed up relationships like he drank coffee, daily.

"Okay." Tony's voice was quiet. His hand drifted up to one of his nipples. "That hurt."

"Yeah, there'll be a mark." Jethro tossed the towel in the bathroom and joined him again on the bed, licking the spot before gently biting again. Tony gasped, and Jethro smiled from knowing that he could have any of Tony's parts, however he wanted them. Not once had Tony said no or even looked as if he was considering it. Tony had no rules, just perfect trust, and for once, Jethro felt free. Running his hand down Tony's body, he felt him tremble.

"No more come in me, Boss."

"I could find some if I tried." Jethro chuckled. "Should I try?" He saw Tony's small flinch. "Now?"

"All yours." Tony took a deep breath. "Good luck." He laughed, curling into him. "I think there's a spot on my back you missed with your teeth."

Jethro took a look. "Nope. Got it all. Sleep, Tony." He got him under the covers, watching him drift off and still hesitating. His boat could use the work. Tony moaned softly, and Jethro kissed him. Some sleep wouldn't kill him for one night. It'd be unusual, but he could do it. Tony settled near him, and Jethro snapped off the lamp.

********

Sunday was weird. That was the only way Tony could describe it, but he wasn't going to mention it to the boss. He spent the day leashed, every minute of it. Jethro was not talking, glaring, yes, and Tony ended up watching him for clues while praying he was getting it right. Babbling, his default setting, kept sticking in his teeth. It wasn't that he was intimidated, mostly confused. This was more what he'd expected, but it wasn't quite right, and he worried that he'd screwed up already.

When he was put to sanding, it was reassuring. Jethro didn't let people he was mad at sand his boat. Tony tried hard to do it right, but he enjoyed the blowjob he gave after more.

After dinner - he heated up leftovers - he spent time cuffed to the bed, alone. His cock leaked on his stomach, hopeful, and he wanted to thrash and beg. When Jethro showed up, he took him firmly by the balls, making Tony's cock stand straight up.

"Come."

Tony arched up hard, crying out. Come managed to hit his face, and he sobbed from the race of pleasure. Gibbs let him loose, smacked him in the ass, and ordered him to shower. Tony slunk into the bathroom, feeling as if he'd screwed up. He didn't linger over the soap, and he was glad when Jethro was waiting for him with a towel.

"Go home." Jethro unclipped the leash and walked away. Tony dried off, dressed, and gathered the few things he'd brought with him. He tossed it all in his car and stared back at the house. The collar was heavy on his throat, his ass ached a little, and he wanted to understand. Going back inside, he padded down to the basement, the boss.

"Take it off, please," Tony said, kneeling but keeping his chin up.

Jethro's hands were sure, swift, and he tossed it on the workbench without a word. Tony surged up, rescued it, and put it back in Jethro's hand. "That's mine. Some respect would be appreciated."

Jethro met Tony's eyes straight on. "No, it's mine." But he didn't throw it again, tucking it in his pocket. "Just like you. Now beat it."

"Good night, Boss." Tony turned on his heel, satisfied with what they had and what they'd done. He stopped in the living room, checked the drawer, and smiled down at the obviously new one. It was red with small O's worked into the nylon. "Buckeyes," he said, snatching it up and taking it with him. From the loop dangled a little silver bone that had Tony engraved on it, and he couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

*********

"We are all keenly aware that you got laid," Ziva snapped.

"Boy, did I ever."

Jethro tapped his fingers on his desk, itching to smack him. Tony sat up a little straighter, eyes darting over to him. Jethro pretended not to notice. He was good at that. He'd woken up this morning, wishing it were still the weekend, and that was wrong. Very wrong. They hadn't caught a case yet - Tony was digging for one - and all he could think about was taking him back home.

"I'm going for coffee." Jethro spotted the collar on Tony's desk, pausing. "DiNozzo, you get a dog?"

"He is a dog." Ziva sounded jealous.

Jethro picked it up and flipped it. "Big dog."

Soda came out Tony's nose. Timing was everything. Jethro didn't rush to get his coffee, finding a table and sitting to watch the people. He emptied his cup, got another, and went over it again. He'd been pretty sure that he'd screwed up yesterday, waking up angry that he could care about sleeping with Tony. The anger had made him spend the day pushing him. Tony had taken it calmly, slightly confused, but willing. Jethro wasn't able to tell him that there hadn't been anyone kneeling for years. Years. It hadn't seemed worth the trouble.

Tony was worth any trouble.

"We gonna be okay, Boss?" Tony's voice was soft and low.

"Yup." Jethro was sure of it now. He pointed at the chair, and Tony sat with his own drink in his hand. There was one important thing to say after the weekend they'd spent together. "Tony, you're not a toy."

"I'm willing to be your toy, but you don't get any others, ever." Tony smiled big and took a drink of his soda. "Did you mean what you said about...?"

Jethro narrowed his eyes, more than willing to accept that condition and waiting for more rules. There were always rules, and he'd follow them, because like Shannon, Tony was worth it.

"My hair?" Tony finished, touching it. "I think the chicks dig it this way. I mean, I usually pay about fifty bucks for a cut, but--"

"Shut up while you're ahead." Jethro let his relief show, seeing that Tony needed it. Tony grinned, playing with his cup, and Jethro snapped his fingers and held out his palm. "You owe me fifty bucks."

"A haircut given under duress doesn't count." Tony shook his finger at him. "This is the deal. I'll let you cut my hair, and you don't make me sand your boat. My hands are killing me!"

Ducking his head, Jethro laughed.

********  
end


End file.
